Summer Lust
by Patches0456
Summary: Years after the end of Ben 10, Ben and Gwen once again spend the summer with Grandpa. Now teenagers, Ben begins 2 realize just how much Gwen has grown. But does she feel the same for him? Adopted! Computer virus wiped my old files. Adopted by Ghostface317
1. Chapter 1

Ben rolled back and forth in his bunk, unable to sleep. He was lying in his bunk in the RV his Grandpa owned. At the beginning of the summer three days, Grandpa had picked him and his cousin Gwen up for the entire summer. "How did he convince my mom and dad to have me spend the entire summer in an old RV doing nothing all day long." Ben had grumbled when Grandpa had told him, although secretly he hadn't minded. The though of getting to drive all across America was pretty cool. And he always had liked Gwen, although he was always teasing her and arguing with her, not letting on to how he really felt. But when she had arrived at his house, well he couldn't have believed how much she had changed. Last time she had been a scrawny girl, and now she looked older, and a lot more attractive.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Ben asked himself as he crawled out of bed. That afternoon Grandpa had driven them through the woods and parked only a few minutes from the lake. Ben took off his pants and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out for the lake, not noticing that Gwen's bunk was empty.

As Ben walked towards the lake, his thoughts drifted again to the changes in Gwen's appearance and how she looked much more mature. "Oh great, just what I need, not only do I have to spend all day with her in the same Rv, now I can't get her out of my mind." He finally arrived at the lake and stood there at the shore, looking out at the lake when he hear a soft singing. Confused, he looked around, uncertain where it was coming from. He heard it more clearly, and followed the sound to the edge of the lake, and what he saw made in freeze in place.

Gwen was lying on the ground _NAKED, _singing softly, and starring up inot the sky. As he watched her, his body began to burn, and he could feel himself hardening under the towel. He began to pant, breathing heavily, starring at her body, noticing how much larger her breasts had become and how much smoother and attractive her legs were. " What am I thinking?" Ben whispered to himself. "This is insane. I have to get out of he." He said to himself.

But as he was about to leave, Gwen began to sing, and as he listened, he realized that is was a love song. As she finished she sighed and looked up into the sky, starring st the stars. She sighed again and Ben heard her say "Well, it is a nice night, and the star are beautiful, but it would be better if Ben was hear. Ben, Ben, Ben, when are you going to stop acting like a little boy and grow up and notice me. I'm not a little girl any more, I'm a grown woman, and I just want to be with you." As Ben heard that, he gulped and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gwen liked _him._ He began to feel himself heating up, and could feel a throbbing sensation between his legs. Before he knew what was happening, he was walking forward as he strode to her side.

Gwen heard him and turned and looked up at him, her face reddening. Gwen scrambled to her feet and covered herself with her hands her face bright red. As he stood there and starred at her body, he felt as if he was on fire. Ben suddenly longed to touch her, to caress her, to hold her in his arms and make her his. Finally he leaned forward and took her hands in his, and before she realized what was happening, he drew her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Gwen's eyes widened in shock, but as she felt his passion, she closed her eye and gave into his passion, kissing him back. As the broke apart she looked up into his eyes, he smiled and whispered, "I want you to Gwen." With that he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips, and as he did so, he placed his arms around her her waist and pulled her against him. At first Gwen pulled away, whispering "No, this, this is wrong." But Ben kissed her again, and this time the kiss deepened and Ben let all the passion he was feeling flow into the kiss, she stopped trying to pull back. Ben pulled her body against his, so that he could feel her breasts against his chest, causing him to heat up, and he raised a hand towards them but paused, unsure what to do.

Gwen looked at him and sighed, "This is your first time you have ever done with a girl isn't it." She shook her head and placed her hand over his and squeezed down, moaning as his hand pressed against he breast. Ben was so surprised, he just stood there. _What do I do?_ He wondered. Gwen shook her head and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to lead you through this." She said. She gently lowered her hands down his back and gripped the towel, pulling it off of him. As she did this Ben pulled and whispered quietly, "Are you sure? Is this what you want." Gwen grinned and leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Yes, silly. This is what I have wanted for some time." Her breath was hot in his ear, causing him to shiver slightly. Together the sank to there knees and lowered themselves to the ground. Ben slid on top of her, and they lay there, kissing, Ben wanted to do so much more, but he hesitated, afraid to go any farther. Gwen saw his fear and whispered in his ear. "Ben, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid." Ben still looked unsure. "Gwen, I don't want to hurt you." He said, finally voicing his fears. Gwen smiled at this and whispered back. "Don't worry Ben, I'll be fine. This is what I want."

Ben nodded and gulped, slowly lowering himself onto her. He wrapped his arms around Gwens back and pulled her against him slowly, slidding himself gently into her. Gwen felt him enter her, and even though he was being gently, she still felt a sharp pain. She cried slightly, and Ben froze and starred at her. "Gwen, I'm Sorry! I, I didn't mean to hurt you." But Gwen only smiled and kissed him, the pain already fading. "I'm fine. Stop worry so much." she whispered. Ben smiled and gently lowered himself into her again. For a long time he remained there, being as gently as he could. But gradually he came to realise Gwen was fine, and he slowly began to increase his spead and stregnth. Gwen's heart raced as she felt him inside of her, and she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back, moaning as she pulled him against her, driving him deeper into her. "Oh Ben," she sighed into his ear. "that feels _sooooo _good." Ben gasped as he felt everything, Gwen's beasts rubbing against his chest, setting his lungs on fire, her thighs sliding up and down his waist, and he could especially feel every thrust as he entered a woman for the first time in his life.

Ben Gwen's arms slid down Ben's back and wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled his face next to her's. Gwen gasped and groaned in his ear, her breath hot and enticing, setting his head on fire. His entire body was ablaze, burning with more passion and lust than he could handle. Ben responded the only way he could, thrusting faster and deeper than ever, driving himself into Gwen with renewed energy.

Gwen moaned louder and louder, gasping and screaming in ecstasy. Finally Ben reached his limit unable to take it anymore, feeling as if his entire body was going to explode. He dove into her with everything he had, and pulled her against his body as tight as he could, and he gasped as he felt himself go light headed with pleasure as he felt himself explode inside of Gwen. Gwen threw her head back and yelled as she felt Ben exploding inside of her, her entire body shaking and twitching, unable to contain what it was feeling.

They lay there for a long time, both of them panting heavily, still feeling the lingering pleasure from earlier. Even after they no longer felt the ecstasy they had felt earlier, they lay there, holding on to each other, panting and laughing, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressing against each other. Finally Ben pulled himself out of Gwen, getting one last moan out of her, and rose to his feet. He smiled down at her and offered her his hand.

She took it and rose to her feet. "Sorry Gwen, I, I didn't mean to hurt you." Gwen leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. "Don't worry Ben. A little pain was worth it. You were incredible." Ben laughed and said back, " You were amazing too. Come on, lets wash off and head back to camp." They strode into the water, laughing and splashing each other, while cleaning themselves off before wrapping themselves up. Finally the headed back to camp, holding hands and talking quietly, lost in their own thoughts but reveling in each others company as all young lovers did.

"Hey Ben. Grandpa was right We really DID enjoy this weekend." Ben laughed and said in an amused tone. "Yea, but I doubt he had this in mind when he said that." Gwen shook her head. "Yea, your right. Yea, the summers only just begun. That means we still have three months on the road with Grandpa." Gwen turn and faced him. "You know, I think this is going to turn out to be a _VERY _interesting summer." " Your right Gwen. This is probably gonna be the best summer EVER." And with that, they headed back to camp, unaware of just how true both of those thing were going to be.

**Well, What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm unsure if I should continue this story or not. If people want me to continue the story, I will.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was currently laying in bed. It was early morning, and all he could think about was two weeks ago when he had lost his virginity with Gwen. That night, in the woods away from camp and Grandpa, Ben and Gwen had become lovers, loosing their virginity together in a steaming act of lust and passion. Since then, he hadn't had a chance to be with her, and it was getting to the point where he could hardly stand to be around her.

They had been on the road for two weeks, TWO WEEKS, without hitting a single major town or city. Meaning, Grandpa had been around them the whole time. And unfortunately, he and Gwen hadn't found any place they could sneak off to. However, they had finally rolled into a large town the previous night, and Grandpa had told them the previous night that he was going to have breakfast at the dinner the next morning, which had given Ben an idea.

" Alright kids, I'm heading off to the dinner. Lets go." Grandpa was standing in the door, waiting for them. Ben was about to agree, when he remembered his idea from the previous night. He was already wide awake, but he didn't show it, faking a yawn and rolled back into his bed. "Hey, Grandpa, I'm still exhausted, I wanna go back to sleep." A few seconds later he heard Gwen yawn and mumble " Yea Grandpa, it's too early. Go by yourself, we'll eat later." Gwen was clearly thinking the same thing he was. Grandpa looked at them and shook his head. "All right, fine, but don't complain later when your both hungry." And with that he headed out and the door closed behind him. As soon as the door closed, Ben leaped out of bed and raced to the door, checking to make sure Grandpa was headed for the dinner which luckily was on the other side of town.

When he saw Grandpa was down the road and not coming back, he shut the shade on the doors window and turned around to see Gwen lying in bed with the covers drawn back so Ben could see she was already completely naked. Gwen starred at him, her eyes sparkling. " I thought he would never leave." As Ben stood there, taking in the sight of her lying there, completely naked, just waiting for him to take her, Gwen tilted her head and asked innocently, " Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come and join me in bed?" Ben didn't wait to answer. He pulled off his shirt, bolted forward and slid into bed next to her.

As he lay next to her, he leaned forward and kissed her, his chest rubbing against her breasts. He slid his hand up slowly and gently held her breast, slowly squeezing, causing Gwen to moan softly. As Gwen moaned, Ben felt her slip her hand down her pants, causing him to gasp for breath. Ben reached down and slid his down her body and slowly pushed his fingers into her, sliding his fingers in and out of her, causing Gwen to squirm and twist in pleasure.

Then Ben suddenly had an idea. He pulled out his finger and pushed himself away from Gwen. "Ben, what are you doing? Whats wrong?" Gwen was still panting slightly, and she looked confused. Ben only smiled. "Gwen, I just had a great idea." Gwen just shook her head. " What? Hurry up and tell me already. Grandpa's only going to be gone for so long." Ben laughed and said, " How bout I show you." And with that, Ben reached for the omnitrix and began sorting through the aliens available to him. He heard Gwen gasp, and say "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ben responded by yelling and hitting the onmitrix. He felt the familiar sensation as his body began to transform into another species. Finally he was finished and he roared " Four Arms!" and looked down at Gwen who looked stunned. "You can't be serious Ben! I'm not making love to an alien." Ben laughed and reached down and pulled of his alien pants, revealing that he was much larger than his human form. Gwen's eyes widened in shock at how massive his manhood had become, which was throbbing in the air, ready to be put to work.

"Come on Gwen., you'll love it" And before she could object, he strode forward and lowered himself next to her, allowing himself to rub against her, causing his skin to tingle with anticipation. Gwen starred at him and she shook her head. _I can't believe I'm going to make love to an alien_ she thought. But as Ben kissed her, his tongue entered her mouth, filling it with an exotic taste. Her heart began to race, and she breathed heavily, his sent causing her blood to boil. She kissed him back, letting her passion and lips say what words could not. She wanted him so badly and he knew it. Ben whispered "Ready Gwen." Gwen moaned and nodded. With that Ben entered her, thrusting deep into her, deeper than he could normally thrusts. Gwen almost screamed when she felt him enter her. Ben yelled as entered her a second time. _I wasn't kidding when I said it was tight_ Ben thought. Hell he could almost couldn't fit himself inside her, but that made it feel all that much sweeter.

Gwen was going out of her mind, she could feel every speeding thrust, and was getting wetter by the minute. She was barley able to hear Ben grunting and gasping, all she could focus on was the exploding pleasure she felt in her stomach. Gwen screamed, and gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, unable to believe what she was feeling. And she wasn't alone. Ben could feel himself inside of her, setting his blood on fire. He could feel every thrust and twist, setting his nerves ablaze with lust. As he heard Gwen yell, he thrusted as fast and hard as he could, determined to make his first time making love as an alien a memoriable one. As he entered her again and again, he gradually increased his spead, and Gwen responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her, relishing in the feeling of his skin against her, his musky sent filling her nose. Soon Ben began to feel a building pressure inside of him, and he responded by driving himself faster. Finally, when he couldn't take it any more, he thrusted one last time and shoved himself into Gwen as deep as it could go, and with that he exploded inside of her. Gwen thrashed and shook, unable to believe what she was feeling. Finally he dropped to his side next to Gwen, and managed to hit the omnitrix, warping back to his human form.

" Oh Ben," Gwen moaned, " that was AMAZING!" Ben only panted and nodded, unable to speak, but he agreed with her completely. Finally he regained his strength and sat up and turned to look at Gwen, lying next to him. This was turning out to be one hell of a summer.

**Sorry for taking so long to post this, Please Review! I know this chapter didn't move the plot along, but I promise the next one wil. Also, I have decided on a story line and where I'm going to take this. Don't worry, future chapters will contain MUCH more plot ivolment.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sighed quietly and rolled over in his bed, unable to drown out Grandpa's loud, rumbling snores. It was still very early in the morning, but he was wide awake. He couldn't wait for this afternoon. Three days ago Grandpa, Ben and Gwen had arrived at this large town. When Ben and Gwen had heard that there was going to be a huge carnival this afternoon, they had begged Grandpa to allow them to stay and wait for the carnival so they could go to it.

Well, that and the fact that it would allow them to stay in town for a while and have some fun. The truth of the matter was that Ben and Gwen were in love with each other, and driving all day long in a small RV, unable to show how they felt or do what they wanted to do was torture. Early on in the summer they had camped in the woods, and there in the woods they had made love in a steaming act of burning passion and lust. Ever since then, the two young lovers had had tried to be together when ever possible, but they rarly got a chance to sneak off and express physically express their feelings. So when they had found an excuse to remain in town for a few days, they had jumped to at the chance. Ben and Gwen had made plans the previous day to ditch Grandpa at the Carnival and sneak of to some place private. But unfortunately Ben didn't think he could wait that long, it had been so long since that last time he had been with Gwen, and he was growing more and more impatient.

As Ben lay there thinking, he heard something. Ben sat up in bed and froze, his heart pounding in his chest. Gwen was standing with her back to him, and as if an answer to his prayers, undressing herself for a shower. As she pulled on her bath robe Ben quietly climbed out of bed and snuck up behind. As she turned around to reach for her towel, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting her and wanting more. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again, his hands opening her robe..

Gwen pulled her head back and glared at him, her hands trying to push him back. "Ben, what the hell are you doing!" Gwen whispered angrily. "Grandpa's sleeping not ten feet away. If he catches us, were dead!" Ben responded by kissing her again, pulling her body against his. Gwen could feel Ben's burning body against her, his passion and warmth leaving her breathless. Ben leaned forward and whispered in Gwen's ear, " Still want me to stop?" Ben said slowly. Gwen's only reaction was another kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But as Ben reached to unzip his pants he noticed that the Rv had suddenly become very quite. Suddenly he heard a loud yawn, and looked at Gwen, he eyes suddenly wide open, her face pale. A second later they both dove into bed and pulled the covers over their heads, listening carefully. Ben heard Grandpa role out of bed and get up slowly, mumbling to him self. He yawned again and said softly. "Ben, Gwen, you guys awake? Either of you up." Neither one of them responded, their heart pounding in their chests, both terrified at what he had almost seen. Finally Ben heard him say, "Oh well, I'll let them sleep in, they'll need the rest for tonight. Time to get some breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes kids." And with that he walked out of the Rv and the door shut behind him. Ben sat up and gasped for air, realizing that he had been holding his breath. As he sat their, sweating and panting, he looked down as Gwen climbed out of bed. She looked at him and said with a sad smile. "I guess our fun will have to wait for tonight."

Ben starred at her as she walked away, and smiled when she turned around and struck a sexy pose, giving him one last look at her naked body, before laughing and shutting the bathroom door. Ben was half tempted to follow her into the bathroom and give her proper bath, but held back, instead opting to go back to his bed and get plenty of rest. "I'm can't wait for the carnival. I'm going to have the time of my life."

LATER THAT DAY

" Alright kids, listen up. I know your teenagers now, and not little kids, so I'm going to let you go off on your own tonight. But you have to promise me you'll stay at the carnival, and meet me back here at the entrance later tonight at the time we agreed upon. Deal?" Gwen and Ben both smiled and said " Deal!" And with that they turned and raced off in different directions, having already made plans to meet up later, and disappeared into the crowd. "Hm, I wonder where their off to so fast?" Grandpa wondered. "Oh well, their not kids anymore. I'm sure they'll be fine and not do anything they'll later regret." (HeHeHe, That's what HE thinks!:)

Ben walked through the crowed starring around at the carnival, impressed. He had been to a lot of carnivals, but this one was easily the best. The place was jam packed with dozens of awesome rides, including several full scale roller coasters, along with countless booths and games. As he wondered through the crowed, looking at the rides and games, and keeping an eye of for Gwen of course. As he wandered around, he came across an open area where a huge crowed was gathered around a stage. Ben pushed his way through the crowed towards the stage. Finally he reached the edge of the stage and looked up to see a man in a suit performing magic tricks, the crowd around him cheering as the man performed one amazing trick after another. _A magic act? Blea! I'm out of here. Gwen's waiting for me, and she'll be more fun that this guy could ever be! _Ben thought with a smirk. He was about to turn away when a girl walked on stage and Ben froze in his tracks.

The magician had just moved and Ben got his first look at the man's apprentice. She was as tall as him, with long dark hair and tanned, smooth skin. Her eyes were bright blue, and seemed to shine with mischief. She was wearing a tight shirt and an even tighter pair of jeans, both showing off her beautiful, and developed, body. Around her neck was a small, red amulet. _Probably a prop or part of the act,_ Ben thought, though it looked vaguely familiar, as though he had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where. Ben felt himself captivated by this girl. Ben starred at her, unable to understand why he felt so captivated by her. Ben stayed for the rest of the show, never taking his eyes off the girl. The rest of the crowed was focused on the magician, and continued to cheer and yell, but Ben heard none of them. He only had eyes for her. It wasn't until Ben finally noticed that the crowd had gone silent that he looked around and realized that the show was over. As the rest of the crowd began to disperse in all directions, Ben pushed his way through the crowd toward the stage and climbed up on to the stage and climbed onto it and approached her.

When he was next to her he paused, suddenly unsure what to say. Finally he just decided to go ahead and introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Ben. I saw you during the show, you were great!" The girl laughed and blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks. I'm Kaila." Ben smiled and said ocwardly. "Well Kaila, do have any plans for the rest of the night?" She blushed even more and shook her head. Ben smiled, suddenly gaining some self confidence, asked what he had been dieing to ask since he climbed onto stage. " Well, in that case, would you like to come with me?"

Kaila blushed furiously, turning bright red. "Sure. I'd love to, Ben." And when Ben held out his hand, she took it, and to Ben's surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes, widened in surprise, and he smiled broadly. "Well? Do want to get going, Ben?" Ben responded instantly. "S-sh-sure. Y-yea, lets go." He winced and blushed in embarrasment. _When was the last time I stuttered? _Ben wondered. But he didn't care. He took her hand and the two of them climbed off the stage and headed off in to the crowd.

Unfortunately, Ben should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, because if he had, he would have noticed an stunned Gwen standing 20 feet away, starring at him in shock.

NEXT TIME, SUMMER LUST PART 4, Battle at the Carnival

**NOTICE! Kaila is my OC, and if anyone would like to use her in a story their writing, please ask me. PLEASE REVIEW! I am sorry that the last chapter didn't have much in the way of plot, but I am glad to say that this chapter, and future chapters will continue to advance the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen stood there, starring at Ben, who was heading off into the crowd with _ANOTHER GIRL! _He was holding her hand, and a minute ago she had _KISSED HIM! _Gwen stood there, tears streaming from her eyes, Ben, _her _Ben, the same Ben who had been her lover for the whole summer and had told her he had loved her, was interested in another girl. _What about this morning! What about all that has happened this summer! _Gwen thought in out rage and despair. _He said he loved me! He told me that I was the only girl for him! He even promised to find me and spend the night at the carnival with me! We were going to ditch Grandpa and go on an actual date! OUR FIRST DATE WITHOUT GRANDPA OR ANYONE ELSE WHO KNOWS US! And he doesn't even look for me. All, all he did was find some girl and head off with her! _

Gwen stood there, crying softly, feeling helpless as the boy, no, the man she had come to love headed off into the crowd with another woman. But as she stood there, she eventually stopped crying and dried her eyes, breathing heavily,her despair slowly fading away, giving way to burning rage. Gwen took a deep breath and slowly strode after Ben. _Hell hath no furry like that of a woman scorned! _Gwen thought to her self. She was going to show everyone just how true that was..

Else where

Ben was really enjoying himself. He and Kaila walked in between the booths and the rides, joking laughing and talking. At first Ben had been acward around her, unsure what to talk about. But Kaila seemed perfectly happy to talk about herself and her life. Ben listened intently as she talked about herself, telling him she was on vacation with her father, and when they had pulled into town a week ago, they had decided to stay for the carnival. As she talked about her childhood, Ben listened, trying to learn more about her. He still couldn't figure out why she captivated him. Every time he tried to think about what exactly was so interesting about her, his mind seemed to go blank and he had a hard time focusing. _Oh well, that's not important. You like her, leave it at that,_ a voice said in his head, and he nodded in agreement.

"BEN!" Kaila said loudly, causing him to look around in alarm. "What? Is something wrong?" He looked around again quickly, seeing nothing wrong. "No silly." Kaila said with a laugh. "I was trying to ask what that weird device on your wrist does?" Ben looked down at the omnitrix and paused, wondering how to explain it. As he stood there, trying to come up with an excuse, he thought about what she had said. _Wait, did she say device? How did she know it _wasn't_ a watch? _He wondered. Then a voice in his head said._ It doesn't matter, it's not important._

"Um, it's a gift from my Grandpa." Ben said, going with the first thing that came to mind. "He's, uh, kind of senile, so he when he saw this, he thought it was a watch and gave it to me for a present." Kaila laughed and said. " Ouch. So if he is so senile, how come you parent let him drive you across the country?" Ben stopped and looked at her. "Uh, how did you know that? I didn't tell you that." _Did I? _Ben wondered. _Yes you did. _The voice said. Kaila laughed and said quickly. " You told me earlier. Remember? You told me that you were driving across the country with your Grandpa cause you did it before." _Did I really tell her all that? _Ben asked himself. _You must have. _The voice chimed in. _How else could she have known?_ "Your right." He said. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." As he turned away, he didn't notice Kaila sigh in relief.

"Hey, Ben. Follow me, I want to show you something." Kaila said, her hand resting on her necklace. Suddenly Ben felt like following her was a good idea, so he nodded his head and walked after her following her as she headed off through the crowd. As she lead him through the crowd, he was focused on only her, everything didn't matter.

Soon they arrived at the edge of the carnival, and standing in the distance was a huge tent, the kind used by the circus. Kaila walked into it and Ben followed her inside. It was dark inside and Ben could hardly see in front of him, but for some reason he knew exactly where Kaila was, and so he followed. But as they entered it, the two were unaware of the fact that they were being followed. Kaila strode into the center of the tent, clapped her hand and the lights through out the tent turned on. Ben looked around curious about what they were going to do. He finally asked what he was thinking. " Hey Kaila, what did you want to show me."

"Oh, nothing Ben. It's not what I want to _show _you. It's what I am going to _do _to you." Ben turned back and looked at her, confused. _Her voice then, it sounded different. Cold, cruel. I know I've heard that voice before. _When Ben turned around, he starred at Kaila intently, and something inside his mind clicked. _That necklace, looks strangly familiar, and I know I've heard that voice before. _As he starred at the necklace, he suddenly realized why it looked so familiar. _That looks like the medalions Hex used._ And as he realized this, he looked at Kaila again, as he looked at her, he felt himself grow lightheaded, but he continued to stare at her, forcing his mind to see her, to _truly _see her for the first time.

As he starred at her, her appearance changed. Her hair lengthened and turned white, her skin became paler and her eyes changed color, becoming bright red. Her outfit changed as well, her clothes turning pants turning black, and her shirt becoming a red cloak that covered her whole body. As her appearance transformed, Ben realized he had been under a spell of some sort. _She bewitched me. _He thought. _No wonder I was so attracted to her. That aslo explains how she knew so much about me, knew that the omnitrix wasn't a watch and how Grandpa had already taken me and Gwen across the country for the summer. And no wonder she sounded familiar. She looks JUST like Charmcaster. _

"Who are you? Are you related to Charmcaster?" Ben asked, though he already knew the answer. Kaila, _If that really is her name, _Ben thought, smiled at him. But now he saw that her smile was cold and cruel, without any of the warmth it had held before. "Yes, I'm her sister. My real name is Kalva, it means Cursed One!" She finished with another cold smile. Ben stared at her, suddenly nervous. _If Charmcaster is her sister, and Hex is her Uncle, odds are she is powerful magician just like them. Not only that, she has a magical amulet like Hex did, so it probably contains powerful magic as well. _

" So, what do you want? Revenge? Want take revenge on me for imprisoning your sister and uncle?" When Ben said this, he had expected her to get angry or yell at him. But instead she threw her head back and laughed, her laughter cruel and hard, devoid of any warmth or amusement. Ben began to sweat. He didn't know why, but something about this girl unnerved him.

Kaila, no, _ KALVA_, looked at him again and shook her head. "I couldn't care less about those pathetic fools. My uncle Hex was powerful indeed, but he let a couple of brats and you old geezer of a grandfather to defeat him. As for my sister, she was a disgrace to the family. At least Hex had actual powers and powerful artifacts, not to mention a vast knowledge of spell and enchantments. But she was weak and inexperienced that she had to rely on a her bag full of cheap parlor tricks. I should be thanking you for getting them out my way. With them gone, I was able to develop my powers to their full extent, and am now more powerful than both of them combined!" With this she threw her head back and laughed again, Ben felt his body shiver and begin to sweat..

_This girls insane _he thought. "So if you hated them so much, why come after me? Why not just send me a post card saying thanks and leave it at that?" Ben said it casually, but he really hoped that this would be that simple. Kalva stopped laughing and looked at him again, her eyes glowing red with madness and hate. "Because you defeated them both. So if I kill you, all will know that I am more powerful than either of them, that I am more powerful than any of the hundreds of enemies you have defeated over the years. Everyone will know that I AM UNSTOPABLE!" She screamed the last part and pointed her hand at Ben. Her hand glowed, red energy surrounded her hand, and Ben dove to the side as a red and black bolt on energy shot at him. As he got up and dusted himself off, he looked to where the blast had hit and paled. There was a smoking crated where he had been standing. _If I get hit by one of those, I'm a goner. _" Alright, fine." Ben said to himself. "If that's how she want's to do it, I"ll be happy to play along." He reached for the omnitrix and quickly sifted through his aliens, finally selecting Diamondhead. " It's hero time!" He yelled with a gin and hit the omnitrix.

It took only a few seconds to transform, but it always seemed to take longer to Ben. He could feel his body slowly change, his body turning into crystals, his his bones and organs disappearing until he felt like on large slab of crystal. He rose to his feet and shook his now much larger body, and yelled _DIAMONDHEAD _at the top of his lunges. As he starred through his new alien eyes, he expanded his senses, adjusting to his new body in a few seconds. He looked down at Kavla, who starred back at him. "Alright girl, I'm only going to say this once. I beat both your uncle and your sister, and I can beat you. Stop this now and walk away, or someones going to get hurt. And by someone, I mean you." Ben paused as he finished speaking, waiting for her response. Kalva paled slightly and starred at him intently, sizing him up. _HA! She's not so confident now. I bet she's going to walk away any second now._ But just as Ben thought this Kalva suddenly screamed "NEVER!" and threw out both her hands, energy blasts flying from her hands and raining down on Ben, who didn't even move. The blasts slammed into his chest, forcing him back slightly, but causing no damage.

" What do you know. I almost felt that." Ben said with a laugh. "Hey, do that again, it tickles." His comment was meant to intimidate Kalva, but it only infuriated her. She raised her hands again and they began glowing darker, the red light infusing with darker energy. _This can't be good. _Ben though, and with that he charged forward, running as fast as he could, firing crystal shards at Kalva as he ran. The young girl laughed and threw up a shield in front of her, the crystal shards disappearing on contact. As soon as the shield was gone, Kalva began hurling attack after attack at Ben, blasting away at him with a ferocity that both impressed and frightened him. He dove to his side and rolled away from the attacks, firing off razor sharp shards at Kalva, hoping to catch her off her guard. The young girl only threw up another shield with one hand and continued to blast away at him with her other hand. Ben dove to the ground again, but as he came up a blast hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

Ben climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. _DAMN IT! Her attacks are getting stronger. And her shield will stop anything I throw at her. Wait, what the, oh, this is good, this is VERY GOOD! _

Ben stood and faced Kalva, pausing. _THERE! _He raised both his hands and took careful aim, and roared as he fired a massive barrage of shards of every size from every part of his body. Kalva snarled and swore as she cast up shields all around her. Ben kept firing non-stop, hitting her with everything he had. Kalva was hard pressed to block them all, throwing up shields all around her as crystal shards rained down on her like hail. Finally, Ben stopped as suddenly as he had began. Kalva lowered her shields and laughed and said. "I told you, I'm more powerful than either of my relatives. Your pitiful attacks won't work on me."

Ben on smiled and shook his head. " And I've told _YOU, _I've faced hundreds of enemies before you. And I learned two things long ago. The first is if I'm out matched, cheat." He finished with a grin a pointed at something behind her. Kalva laughed in scorn. "Do you actually think I would fall for that old trick?"

Ben shook his head. " Nope." He said in all honesty, which caused her to stop laughing. "The second thing I learned is two against one is better odds. Right love?" As Kalva wondered who or what he was talking about, _Cause he sure as hell wasn't talking to her,_ she heard a voice behind her. " Right Ben." Kalva whipped around just in time to see Gwen cast a spell. A giant blast of wind slammed into Kalva and hurled her all the way across the tent and as she sailed through the air and into the low stone wall surrounding the ring. As she fell to the ground Ben walked over to Gwen and turned back to normal. "High Gwen." He said happily. Before he could react, Gwen punched him as hard as she could in the gut. Ben fell to the ground, doubling over and gasping for air. "What was that for," He gasped. Gwen glared at him. "For letting that girl kiss you." Ben turned red. Before he could say anything, Gwen silenced him with a glare. "We'll talk later. First lets deal with phyco bitch over there." A she finished speaking, she nodded at Kalva who was getting back up. "Yea, we'll talk later." Ben said, wondering if he was more afraid of the up coming battle, or what came after it.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I tried to throw in some more action and less romance, so hope I did okay. NOTICE: Charmcaster and Hex are both characters fromt he show Ben 10. I do not own them. I DO OWN KALVA! She is my OC and I would ask no one use her without asking me first.**

**NEXT TIME : BATTLE UNDER THE BIG TOP**


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen stood next to Ben, starring at Kalva as she slowly rose to her feet, still dazed and unbalanced. Ben was still bent over, his stomach still burned from when Gwen had belted him a moment ago. As he finally stood up and looked at Gwen, he winced. Gwen was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring, and her eyes were full of rage as she glared at Kalva. _She looks like she's ready to kill somebody. _ _At least she's not looking at me like that. _Ben thought, relieved. But then another voice inside his head said, _For now_.

"Ben, who is she." Gwen asked quietly, her voice causing him to shiver. "Uh, her names Kalva." Ben said weakly. " She's Charmcaster's sister, and she wants to kill me to prove she' stronger than her sister or her uncle, Hex." Ben hoped that this would at least help make Gwen mad at the other girl and not him. Gwen turned and glared at him. "Maybe I should let her." She said with an evil smile. When Gwen said that Ben began to sweat. "Hey, uh, Gwen, I'm sorry about me heading off and hanging out with that girl, but it _WASN'T _my fault!" He said, emphasizing the last part. Gwen turned to him and gave him a withering glare. " _OH REALLY!_ It's not your fault is _ALL _you've got to say? So you just _LET_ her _KISS YOU_ and then and went off and left me _ALONE_ and its _NOT YOUR FAULT_!" She screamed. Ben stepped back and cringed, suddenly afraid she might snap and attack him.(Though I have to admit, he would deserve it:)

"Look, I know I did all that, and I'm sorry, _BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT_! She has a charm that put a spell over me or something. I couldn't fight it, and I had no control." Ben said quickly, try to stop her from getting any madder. But as he talk to her, he felt ashamed. _Gwen cared about me, alot, and I let a simple spell make me forget all about her. _He hung his head in shame. " Look, Gwen. I know I fucked up, and you have every right to hate me. If you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand. But I want you to know that I really do care about you, and if it hadn't been for that spell, I would never have even looked at her. Your the only girl for me, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. If you don't believe anything else, believe me when I say I would never do anything to hurt you." Ben finished, and waited for Gwen to yell at him again or to scream that she hated him and never wanted to see him again. When Gwen was quiet, he looked up and saw that she wasn't glaring at him like she wanted to kill him. She was smiling sadly.

When she spoke again, her voice was calmer and normal. "I'm sorry Ben, I shouldn't have doubted you." As she said this she pulled Ben against her and hugged him. Ben was surprised at first, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Gwen and pulled against him, just glad to be able to hold her and know she still loved him. " I don't mean to break up your little soap opera drama," A voice from behind them said dryly, " But you two make one hell of a pathetic couple." Ben and Gwen broke apart and turn back Kalva, who was now on her feet and seemed to be fine. Gwen clenched her fists and glared at the girl, her eyes glowing violet. "Shut the fuck up, you bitch." Gwen growled. " I don't care who you are related to, I'm going to make you pay dearly for putting a spell over my Ben."

Kalva laughed at her. " Your Ben?" She said mockingly. " I don't think so. I cast a simple enchantment and he became completely in love-" Kalva never got to finish her sentence. Gwen yelled in rage and whipped her hands at Kalva, purple tendrils of energy appearing out of her arms and launching themselves at Kalva with blinding speed. Kalva threw up shields to try and block them, but the tendrils wove around them and seized her, wrapping themselves tightly around her entire body. Kalva screamed and struggled to free herself, but to no avail. Ben watched in awe, and a little fear, as Gwen raised her hands, and the tendrils lifted Kalva off the ground. Gwen raised Kalva into the air, an evil smile playing across her face as she raised her all the up to the roof of the tent and paused.

Kalva paled when she ralized what was coming and began to scream. "Wait, please! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEWITCHED HIM! " Gwen only laughed at her, grinning wickedly. " Yes, you right." She said, and Ben saw Kalva smile in relief. Gwen's next comment stole that grin right off her face. " You shouldn't have bewitched him!" And with that she clenched her fists and dropped to her knees, slamming her fists into the ground. Kalva screamed in terror as she was hurled down towards the floor and slammed into the ground with a deafening crash that shook the ground. Ben felt the floor shake from the impact and he coughed as the air was filled with dust. The dust slowly cleared, and Ben and Gwen both crouched, ready.

The dust finally cleared, and they saw Kalva laying in a small crated in the ground created from the impact of her hitting the ground. Ben starred at her intently, his hand on the omnitrix should she get back up. After what seemed like an eternity, Ben relaxed and turned to Gwen. " Um, Gwen, what was that? I've never seen you do that before." Gwen flipped her hair and looked at him with an innocent smile. "What can I say, I've been practicing my powers. But tonight was the first time I ever used that one." Ben raised an eyebrow. "How did you suddenly use a power you have never used before." Gwen grinned eviley again. "Let's just say I got really angry and lashed with my rage."

Ben gulped and whispered. " I hope she never gets that mad at _ME!" _He said it very quietly. But Gwen heard it apparently, because she turned and placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled at him warmly and said softly. "Don't worry Ben. That will never happen." Ben sighed in relief. But as he sighed, Gwen couldn't resist teasing him. " More than once, I mean." With that she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Ben was nervous about her last comment, but quickly forgot about that when she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her back passionetly. When they broke apart, he grinned and asked, " So does this mean your not mad at me anymore?"

Gwen paused, then smiled and nodded. " I guess not, since she admitted to bewitching you." But then Gwen's face turned serious and she lifted a glowing finger and pointed it at him. "But if I ever see you letting another girl kiss you, well, lets just say that you won't be happy." Gwen said, glancing at Kalva's unmoving body. Ben just smiled and pulled Gwen against him again. " Gwen, I like you, and only you. You don't have to worry about that. Now, what do you say we go on that date of ours."

Gwen turned and looked at Kalva and turned to Ben. " What about her? What do we do with her?" Ben only smiled and pulled Gwen's cell phone out of he pocket. "What do you say we give Grandpa a quick call. I bet he knows a few people who can handle her." Gwen opened her phone and called Grandpa. She quickly filled him in on Kalva, her bewitching Ben, their battle with her and everything else that had happened durring the night so far. She finally finished and paused, listening to Grandpa, and while doing so she whispered to Ben. "He says he's on his way, and he says to wait hear. What do we do?"

Ben grinned and pulled the phone out of Gwen's hand and turned it off and put it in his pocket. He grabbed her hand and kissed her softly. Then he said with a smile. "How bout we go on that date now?"

Gwen laughed and nodded, and together they walked hand and hand out the exit and headed back towards the carnival.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I have another fan-fiction series as well, and I kinda got stuck on it, so sorry again. I'm try to decide if I should write one last chapter, or I should continue the series. What do you guys think? If you could give me your advice, i would greatly apriciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to leave the story as it is or continue it. I was also unsure how to continue the plot line. Finally I decided on a story line, and I'll be going with it, so I should be uploading chapters regularly now.**

"Hey Ben, we're almost there." Ben nodded, not letting his nervousness show. _It's been four years since I last saw Gwen. It's been a long time. Too long. I've changed a lot, and I'm afraid that so has she. _He stilled remembered the summer three summers ago when he had first discovered his feelings for his cousin, Gwen. _Ah Gwen, how I've missed you. _And that was true. Four years ago Gwen and her family had moved away in the fall when Gwen's father had accepted a new job. Ben and Gwen had tried to keep up their relationship, but they lived so far away that over time it had become impossible. But Ben hadn't forgotten Gwen, nor had he forgotten his feelings.

Then last month Ben's dad had told him that Gwen and her family were moving back into town. Now Ben and his parents were driving over to have a welcome home party for Gwen's family, and Ben couldn't stop feeling anxious about seeing Gwen again. _Will she still like me? _Ben wondered. _Will she still care about me like she used to? Or has she moved on and gotten over her dumb cousin? _Soon, too soon for Ben, they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Ben climbed out and straightened his clothes, walking towards the door slowly. As he reached the door it suddenly opened and out strode a red headed woman. It took Ben a minute to realize it was Gwen!

Ben stood their, starring at her, dumbstruck. _Gwen had grown so much! _No longer was she a young and growing teenage girl. Over the last few years she had grown and matured into a full blown women! She was as tall as Ben was now, but her hair was much longer and thicker than before, and her body had matured fully, her tight clothes showing off every curve and angle. When Gwen saw him he face lit up in giant smile and she ran forward and hugged him. "Oh BEN! It's been so long!" As Gwen hugged him, Ben couldn't help but to notice how much more beautiful she looked.

"Uh, hi Gwen." He said lamely, unsure what to say. Gwen looked at the rest of his family and smiled and said. "Hello. Please come in, my family is waiting." Ben's parents nodded and filed in past Ben and Gwen. Ben looked at Gwen and said softly. "It's great to see you again, Gwen. You've grown so much." Gwen laughed and stepped back and looked at him. Gwen smiled and let her eyes rove up and down his body, causing him to redden. Gwen smiled and laughed. "I see you have grown too." Ben blushed slightly and Gwen laughed again. "Come on in, Ben."

Gwen lead the way into the house, and Ben followed. As Gwen went off to talk to Ben's parents, the young man went and sat down on the couch wondering over the changes in Gwen. As the day wore on, more and more people began to arrive, old friends and distant relatives, many of whom didn't even remember or like. Finally several hours later Ben was getting a drink in the kitchen when Gwen walked by, and as she passed Ben heard her mutter quietly. "My room, five minutes." And then she was gone. Ben froze for a moment, stunned, before he grinned and downed his drink. A few minutes later he slipped up stairs unnoticed and crept down the hall. A door opened to his left and Ben darted in. He turned to see Gwen shut and lock the door. She turned around and smiled slightly. "Sorry Ben. I've been dying to talk to you all day, but I wanted to wait until enough people were here so that we wouldn't be missed." Gwen walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked up at him and asked. "How have you been."

Ben leaned against the wall and sighed. He quickly filled Gwen in on school, work and everything else he had done over the last few years. When he finished he asked automatically. "And how have you been?" As Gwen spoke, Ben felt in turmoil. As she spoke about friends and dating boys, Ben wondered if she had moved on from him, or if she even remembered what they had felt and shared three summers ago. Finally, Ben decided what he had to do. _I have to know. I have to know how she feels about me. I'll her answer, what ever it is, but I have to know! I won't be able to move on until I do. _He mustered up his courage and asked. "Gwen, I missed you." Gwen laughed and said. "I know, Ben, you already told me. And I missed you to." But Ben shook his head and said slowly. "No, I don't think you quite understand. I really missed you, a lot. I missed hanging out with you, spending time with you." Ben paused, mustering up all of his courage and blurted out. "I still have feelings for you. I haven't forgotten about summer and I still care about you. I know you may have moved on and no longer feel the same way about me, and I'll understand if you don't care for me the same way. Say the word and I'll leave you alone and not bother you. But I have to know, do you still love me?"

Gwen stared at Ben in shock, her face incredulous. Ben braced himself for an outburst of rage or laughter. Instead she slowly rose to her feet and starred at him oddly. She slowly walked over to him and stood before him. She smiled and grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers in his. "Ben," she said quietly. "I could never forget you." And then she closed her eyes and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

As Ben felt Gwen lips brush his, he felt his entire body jolt as if he had been electrocuted. As she pulled away, Ben gulped and breathed heavily, his chest suddenly on fire. Gwen opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "I never forgot about you, or what we shared." Ben starred at her, unable to believe what she was saying. "So then, you still have feelings for me?" Gwen smiled seductively and said "Wanna find out?"

She leaned forward again and kissed him again. As she did, Ben wrapped her in his arms around her and pulled her against him. As they kissed, Ben felt the fiery passion and burning lust that he had lost years ago suddenly rekindle. He tightened his grip around her and puller her against him, resting his hands around her waist. How long they stood there, Ben couldn't tell, but he knew it was a long time. They stood there, neither one wanting to stop or break off, letting the passion and lust that they had suppressed for four years surface once more. Neither one could have conveyed their feelings with words, but the kiss did a pretty good job.

Finally the slowly pulled away and opened their eyes, both breathless and red faced. They looked at each other and blushed and smiled wordlessly. Gwen looked up into his eyes and smiled. "How was that for an answer." Ben laughed and hugged Gwen again. He felt lightheaded and his legs were weak, but he didn't care. For four years he had been waiting for this, waiting to see Gwen again and ask if she still loved him. For four years he had carried around a terrible burden that he hadn't been able to shake off or get rid of. He had been in love with his cousin, and he had never been able to forget it. It didn't matter that she was his cousin, he loved her no matter who she was. But he hadn't been able to talk to anyone about it, not is friends, and certainly not his family. So for four years he had waited, passing the time in agony, unable to move on or forget that summer.

But now that burden was gone. Gwen was back I his life and she still loved him. Ben felt like nothing could possible bring him down now. He looked at Gwen and saw similar thoughts and feelings in her eyes. _This is the best day I have had since she left four years ago. _He starred at Gwen again, letting his mind take in the many changes in her, unable to believe how much she had changed. She had grown into a full grown woman, and he could hardly believe how beautiful she was.

After a minute Gwen blushed and said. "What? Ben, your starring at me, is something wrong?" Ben shook his head slowly, grinning. "No, of course not. I just believe how much you have grown. And how beautiful you have become." Gwen turned slightly red before starring at him and grinning back. "Yea, well you certainly grew your self. I seem to remember being a lot skinnier and less muscular." Now it was Ben's turn to blush and turn red.

Unsure what to say, neither one of them spoke. Both of them felt like they were on fire as four years of suppressed lust and desires suddenly surfaced. Both wanted the same thing, but neither one wanted to speak what they were thinking. Finally Ben glanced at Gwen's bed. _That looks really comfortable. _He thought. He glanced back at Gwen and saw he looking at the bed out of her eyes as well. Ben suddenly made up his mind and stepped forward and scooped Gwen up in his arms and lifted her off the floor, causing her to laugh. The he strode forward and walked to the bed.

As Gwen saw this she knew that he felt and wanted the same thing she did. She sighed and starred at Ben in wonder, amazed at the changes that had come over him. When she had left, he had been a small and skinny teenage boy, barely out of childhood. She remembered he had always been unsure around her, never taking the initiative with her. Now he was a grown man, strong and determined. _He looks so mature, so grown up, I hardly recognized him. _Ben slowly lowered her on to the bed and she starred up at him in wonder. It seemed so unreal. It had been four years since she had last seen him, and she had been afraid that he had moved on, had forgotten about her. But hear he was, confessing that he had never forgotten or moved on. As Ben lowered himself next to her, Gwen rolled on top of him and kissed him gently, savoring the moment. She had been dreaming about this for along time, and she wanted to make this last as long as possible. Ben seemed to feel the same way, for he gently rested his hands on her back and kissed her back just as gently.

As they lay there kissing, both began remembering everything that had happened that summer so long ago, memories flashing through their minds like a movie, remembering everything they had done, everything they had said and everything they had promised. Slowly their kiss deepened as the passion within them began to build up. Gwen could feel her chest begin to burn and ache as if Ben was a drug that her body craved. Just being near him gain was intoxicating, his so familiar sent driving her wild. Gwen reached down and slowly pulled Ben's shirt over his head, breaking their kiss only to pull it over his head.

As the Ben yanked his shirt over his head and kissed Gwen once more, Gwen's hands explored his body, taking in the many changes. She was stunned by how much his body had changed. As a kid he had always been small and scrawny. Now his chest and stomach were firm and covered in corded muscles. And she could feel his strong arms around her back as well. Ben had always seemed dependent on the omnitrix, that the device had been his only strength. She remembered how week his human body had been, and how often he had been in trouble when ever he had been unable to use the omnitrix. Now his whole body radiated strength and self confidence.

Gwen felt his hands reaching down for her shirt, and she reached down and pulled it over her head. She gasped as her skin met the cold air, but that quickly passed. Gwen sat leaned back so that she was kneeling on top of Ben, her legs on either side of his waist. Ben starred up at her, panting. His chest and face were red, and his eyes gleamed with a ravenous hunger. Starring down at him she smiled mischievously and slowly pulled her bra over her head, exposing her breasts. Ben's eyes seemed to gleam as she did, and the look made Gwen catch her breath.

Ben starred up at Gwen, his body on fire and burning. It was all he could do to keep himself from ripping the last of their clothes off right then and there. Gwen starred down at him, smiling mischievously and sway slightly back and forth, teasing him. Ben growled and grabbed her by the waist and rolled don top of her, causing her to yelp and laugh. As he landed on top of her he kissed her again, pressing his body against hers. As they kissed and held each other, they both lost any concept of time. The day seemed to pass I a blissful state. Soon they both reached down and pulled of their pants, throwing them on the floor. The rooms cold air was refreshing on their skin and the two of them burred under the blankets, wrapping their legs around each other. As Ben felt Gwen's thighs against his, he could feel something within him begin to stir. A desire and lust came over him unlike anything he had ever felt as a child. He could feel it building within himself, demanding to be released.

Finally, when he felt like he would explode, he pulled back from their deep kiss and whispered. "Gwen, I, I-"Gwen brought her hand to his lips and stopped him. She stared up at him with sparkling eyes and whispered. "I know, Ben. I feel the same way." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and then leaned forward and placed her lips next to his ear. "Go ahead, I'm waiting" But Ben still waited , unsure. "Gwen, I, I want to. But I don't want to get you pregnant." Gwen opened her eyes and smiled. "Good thinking, dufis." Ben smiled at the old nickname she had used. Gwen reached for her nightstand and pulled something out and handed it to him. "Put this on."

Ben nodded and slowly reached down, sliding off the last of their clothes. He slipped on the condom and lowered himself and breathed deeply. A moment later he thrust forward and entered Gwen. As he slipped into her Gwen gasped and grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his muscular back. Ben leaned down and kissed Gwen, tightening his arms around her back and pulled her against him and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Gwen. I always have, and I will always will." Gwen smiled and whispered back "I know. And I love you to, Ben." And then she leaned forward and kissed him again and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper into her.

As the two of them surrendered to the desires and feeling they had suppressed for years they felt themselves filled with an agonizing desire, and they threw themselves at each other with wild abandon, unable to slake the hunger that now filled them. All thoughts of their family downstairs left their mind, it wasn't important to the two lovers. It had been to long, and they wanted to make up for lost time.

The day wore on and neither one of them tired. Every time they grew exhausted and slowed down, they soon found themselves filled with a renewed hunger and burning lust.

Hours later Ben lay on his back with his arms wrapped around Gwen, who was resting peacefully on his chest. As they lay there, Ben couldn't help but smiling. Gwen stirred and opened an eye to look at him, smiling lazily. "Well Ben, I have to say, that was easily the best welcome home present I have ever had." Ben grinned and laughed. "And that was the best greeting I ever got." Gwen giggled and and closed her eye again. "So, think the party is still going on?" Ben paled suddenly, remembering for the first time that the entire house had been full of people the whole time they had been making love. "Uh, you don't think that they, they uh,-" Gwen cut him off. "If they heard us they would have come running up to see what was going on." She paused and then added with a grin. "Though I'll never know how they didn't hear me laughing, moaning and screaming at the top of my lungs." Ben turned slightly red and stuttered and response.

Gwen looked at him again and smiled. "Hey, I only did that because you were so incredible. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She stared at him for a moment and then lifted an eyebrow. "Hm, I don't seem to remember you being that good before." Ben grinned and raised an eyebrow back at her. "And I don't seem to remember you being that loud and wild before. It's a miracle the whole neighbor hood didn't hear us." Gwen grinned and said with a laugh. "Touche. But it's not my fault I was screaming that loud. If you didn't want me to be that loud you shouldn't have been so incredible." And with another laugh Gwen slowly rose and stretched before climbing out of bed.

She looked down at hims and said. "Come on, Ben. We have to get cleaned up and dressed. The party's still going on, and we should go back down stairs." As Gwen grabbed a towel and headed to the shower, she paused and looked back at him. "And Ben. It's really good to be back. I'm so glad to be with you again." And with one last smile Gwen disappeared into her bathroom.

Ben lay in bed for a long time before sitting up and dressing himself. Minutes later he went downstairs. As he walked down his mom and dad walked over to him. His dad handed him a drink and said with a laugh. "There you are. See I told you honey." His dad looked at him and winked. "You're mom was so worried when you disappeared. But I told her you were with Gwen the whole time. I bet the two of you were really busy making up for lost time. I knew how much you missed her, and how close you _really _were, even if you wouldn't admit it it to any one." As his dad walked way, Ben smiled at the irony of his dad's comment. _I wonder what he would do if he found out just how true that was. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this chapter took so long to update. For a long time I wanted to continue the story, but I couldn't think of a new plot line. However, I recently decided on a NEW plot line. So I skipped four years so they are adults now, and have a new plot in mind. Also, everything I wrote in this chapter is important, to set the stage for the plot. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERY ONE! I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

Ben yawned and rolled onto his side and he felt something and warm stir next to him. Ben slowly opened his eyes to see Gwen lying next him. He starred at her lazily, slowly remembering everything that had happened over the last two weeks. Two weeks ago Gwen and her family had moved back into town after living on the other side of the country for four years. Ben had been afraid that Gwen had moved on or forgotten him. But to his delight he had discovered that she had remained in love with him over those very long years. At the welcome home party Ben and her had rekindled the love and passion they had shared four years ago in Gwen's bedroom, right above both of their families. _Not the smartest thing we ever did. _Ben thought with a smile as he starred at Gwen's sleeping form.

It was Saturday morning, and probably already in the afternoon. Ben's parents had gone on a trip out of town leaving Ben all alone in his house for the entire weekend. The previous night Gwen had come over to spend the weekend. And, well, one thing lead to another and here they were lying side by side and naked in bed.

Gwen opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Morning Ben." Ben smiled back and leaned forward and kissed her. "Morning Gwen. Now I remember why Friday nights are the best night of the week." Gwen smiled and climbed over next to him, resting her head on his muscular chest. As she lay there she felt at peace and more relaxed than she had in years. "So, what have you got in mind for today?" Ben grinned and laughed. "Well, how bout we go on a date. I seem to remember you loving to go shopping, especially at the mall. So how does it sound? Terry's Clothing Empire is still there, you know." Gwen looked up at him in surprise. "You remembered my favorite store! And I though you hated to go to the mall with me. I remember you used to always complain about going there with me." Ben smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, I still don't like shopping all that much, but I like spending time with you, and it's been too long since we went on a date."

Gwen laughed and closed her eyes again. "Alright, lets go later. It will be nice to go on a nice and relaxing date." (Nice and relaxing? And how would that be interesting? Lets have some good old fashion chaos!)

**Later That Day**

Gwen and Ben walked through the mall, their arms entwined as they were lost in thought as hundreds of memories came flooding back to them. The two of them laughed and smiled as they walked through the mall, not a care in the world, just like old times. They two of them had always came here for dates as kids. The mall was an hour drive from their town, and no one recognized them there. Here they could go on a date, laugh, kiss and enjoy themselves. And everyone would treat them like regular couple. The two of them went into store after store, enjoying themselves, unaware that they were being watched and followed.

"Hey Gwen, there's Terry's Clothing Empire! See, I told you it was still here." Gwen nodded and laughed and strode in, Ben at her heels. The two of them walked through isle after isle, trying on item after item. "Hey Gwen, could you try this on?" Ben said with a laugh, holding up an extremely small and revealing two piece bikini. Gwen laughed and pulled it out of his hands. She held up to her body and suddenly looked back at him with gleaming eyes. "Okay." She said with an innocent voice. "But only if you try _this _on first." She said, lifting her hand to reveal an even smaller and even more revealing speedo. Ben suddenly looked nervous and stuttered "Uh, on second thought that bikini doesn't suit you."

Gwen only laughed and grabbed Ben and dragged him to the changing room. "I thought I said it didn't suite you!" Ben said desperately. Gwen pushed him into a seat and grinned. "I think it does suit me." And with that she darted into a changing room. A minute later she slowly walked out and looked at Ben with sparkling eyes. "Well? You like it?" She asked in a husky voice. Ben was dumbstruck and could only nod his slowly, unable to believe how good she looked. Gwen laughed at his expression and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, her warm lips brushing against his, her tongue exploring his mouth. Finally she pulled back and headed back into the changing room, her hips swaying slightly, making Ben blush and look away for a second, but then his eyes darted back.

A few minutes later Gwen payed for the bathing suit, much to Ben's surprise and secret delight, and the two of them headed out. But as they left the store a familiar voice from behind them froze them in their tracks. "Hello there. It's been quite some time you two." Gwen and Ben suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned around to stare at the young woman standing behind them. It had been four years since they had last seen her, but she had grown quite a bit, Ben recognized her instantly. "Kalva." Ben said coolly.(Kalva is a character I created. She is Charmcaster's sister. She bewitched Ben and has unique magic powers.)

Kalva starred at them, her eyes filled with hatred. She had grown up, but not much. She was still beautiful, but she also still looked like a little girl Once she had charmed him with her looks and her magic, but Ben was no longer a young boy. He grown and changed, and her magic could no longer affect him. Kalva smiled at Ben and said warmly. "Hey handsome, you sure grew. A man like you should be with a real woman, not a little girl."

Ben smiled at her and took a step forward and said with a laugh. "You know you're right." As Kalva's face flashed with glee, Ben turned and wrapped his arms around Gwen and kissed her on the lips, pouring all his passion and lust into that kiss. Gwen responded with equal enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him against her, pressing her body against his. Finally Ben pulled away, gasping for breath and lightheaded. He turned to Kalva and said with a laugh. " Sorry Kalva, I already have a woman in my life. And even if I didn't, I'd never be interested in a little girl like you." Kalva starred at them, her face pale and trembling with rage. Gwen giggled as she rested her head on Ben's shoulder. She laughed at Kalva's face and said in an amused voice. "Hey little girl, I suggest you leave us along if you know what's good for you, or did you forget what happened last time you tangled with us?"

Kalva looked like she was about to explode, but suddenly she regained her expression and glared at them coldly. She whispered in a deadly voice. "Oh, I remember what happened last time, very well in fact. I was locked up a long time thanks to the two of you and your goddamned grandfather. That's why when I got out I-" Ben cut her off in a board voice. "Ya ya ya, we know. You broke out and swore to get revenge, or swore to kill us, or some other lame cliché line. Can ya hurry up and leave already, you're no match for us, and more importantly you're interrupting our date."

Kalva grinned wickedly and said with a laugh. "I know I'm no match for her magic or you're omnitrix. That's why I brought some insurance." Kalva raised her hand to show a pair of silver arm bands on her wrists. As she did so she snapped her fingers and Ben and Gwen turned as they heard some one walk up behind them. "Hello Gwen, good to see ya again." Gwen starred in shock. "KEVIN? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kevin smiled and said with a laugh. "I could ask the same thing to you. You two, on a date? You've got to be kidding me! He's you're cousin! Are you telling me that the woman Kalva told that Ben had fallen in love with was YOU?" Gwen starred at him coldly and said in an even voice. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Ben. Jealous that I chose him over you. It must sting to know that I fell in love with him and forgot all about you." Kevin stopped laughing and snarled. "I'll make you pay for that, you little whore!"

That was the last straw for Ben. He didn't care when people insulted him, but he wasn't going to stand by and let _anyone _talk to Gwen like that. With a yell he leaped forward and swung his fist up and punched Kevin square in the jaw. He grabbed Kevin with his other hand and spun, using their combined momentum to send Kevin flying through the air. Kevin slammed into the wall 10 feet away and slowly slid to the floor. Ben slowly stood up and glared at Kevin, panting slightly. Kevin shakily climbed to his feat and starred at Ben in shock, as did Gwen. She had never seen him loose his cool like that, and she was petty sure Ben had just used martial arts. Ben gave Kevin another glare and said and a quite voice. "Don't you EVER speak to her like that again!"

Ben turned back to Kalva and said in a quite and cold voice that sent shivers down Gwen's spine. "You and Kevin have exactly 10 seconds to get out of my sight. After that, I will break enough of your bones so that you can never use magic again.." He turned to Kevin and said. "And you, if you not out of my sight in 5 seconds, I'll make sure you can never walk or talk to Gwen ever again." Kevin paled and started to edge away when Kalva laughed and yelled. "And how will you do that without your precious aliens?" Kevin paused in mid step and Gwen turned to look at Kalva curiously. "Ben, go superhero mode and kick her ass."

Gwen expected Ben to yell and change then and there, or to offer some smart or sarcastic comment. What she wasn't expecting was silence. She turned to Ben, wondering why he was hesitating, and as she starred at him, she realized for the first time that _he wasn't wearing the omnitrix! _Ben starred at her and said. "The omnitrix came off after you left." Gwen starred ta him stunned. But as she wondered what they were going to do, Ben smiled and pointed to Kalva. "She's all yours Gwen. I'll take Kevin." And with that he strode off towards Kevin. Gwen yelled after him. "Wait, Ben, WAIT! Without the omnitrix how are you going to fight?" She starred at Kevin, who was at least twice Ben's size and a she prepared to attack Kevin and save Ben, he looked back to her and smiled. "Don't worry Gwen. After the omnitrix came off I learned how to take care of my self using my own strength."

And with that he spun around and charged at Kevin. The larger boy smiled and swung at Ben. But before Kevin could hit him, Ben grabbed his fist and spun around, flipping Kevin through the air and slamming him face first into the ground. Ben stepped back and smiled at Gwen. _He DOES know martial arts! _She thought to herself with a smile. No longer worried about Ben, Gwen turned back to Kalva and smiled. "Let's continue from where we left off all those years ago. I seem to remember lifting you high into the air and crushing you into the floor." Kalva paled as she remembered but she stood her ground.

She starred at the people all around them who were starring at them and Kevin and Ben. She turned back to Gwen and smiled. "A lot of witnesses, witch. How bout we settle this without magic?" Gwen smiled and nodded. "Alright bitch. Lets get this with over with. The sooner I beat your scrawny ass the sooner me and Ben can get back to our date." Kalva screamed and lunged forward, spinning in the air and swing her foot at Gwen's head. Gwen laughed at her pitiful attack and grabbed Kalva's leg, and as Gwen did so she reversed her footing, stopping Kalva in mid air. As Kalva fell to the ground Gwen lashed out with her leg, slamming her right knee into Kalva's chest, knocking the air from her lungs. Even so, Kalva still managed to scream in pain. She rolled off Gwen's leg and fell heavily to the ground. A second later climber onto her hand and knees, kneeling down on all four as she tried to get her breath back.

Gwen starred down at her and decided to end the fight. Gwen spun around and dropped to her knees, using her momentum and speed to slam both of her elbows down on Kalva's spine with blinding speed. As the elbows connected Kalva threw her head back and gasped, her eye's rolling back into her head. A second later she slowly fell forward onto the ground with a low thump. Gwen calmly stood and turned around to stare at Ben and Kevin, who were fighting furiously. Though Ben the more skilled fighter, using precise blows and displaying starling finesse, Kevin was strong and a veteran brawler and even Ben's most powerful attacks only seemed to phase him. Gwen watched them and wanted nothing more than to charge in and help Ben, but something held her back. Maybe it was the look in Ben's face or the determination in his eyes, but Gwen knew that Ben wanted to win this one fair and square by himself.

Back and forth they fought, trading blow for blow. By now there was quite a crowd surrounding the two boys, forming a circle around the two of them, many of the people watching were either cheering and yelling encouragement or screaming for them to stop. Finally Kevin charged forward and swung heavily, lunging forward. Ben sidestepped out of the way, and as Kevin dove past him, Ben raised both his hands in the air and entwined his hands together in a massive double handed fist. As Kevin's head passed Ben's body Ben swung his massive double fist down with all his might and slammed it into the back of Kevin's head. Kevin went down, hard. Ben stepped back and waited.

Seconds later Kevin slowly rose to his feet and laughed, though it wasn't nearly as strong or cocky as it was before. His nose was shattered and gushing blood, and his mouth and lips were bleeding as well, but he seemed not to care. He glared at Ben and smiled. And glanced at Gwen and grinned evilly. "Hey bitch, once I'm done with your weak boyfriend here I'm gonna fucking teach your sorry ass some lessons on manners." He laughed again and turned back to Ben just in time to see a green blur flying at him.

Ben landed in front of him and bent forward, throwing his right leg back into the air. Then with a lightning reflexes he snapped his leg forward and up, slamming his foot into Kevin's chin. As Kevin's head snapped back, Ben snapped his fist forward and punched Kevin in the throat as hard as he could. Kevin dropped to his knees, gasping for air, his hands holding his throbbing throat. His eyes glazed over, and he looked up to see Ben starring down at him coldly. Ben threw his fist back and yelled at the top of his lungs. " I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" And with that he lunged forward and dropped down onto his knees, slamming his fist into Kevin's stomach with a sickening crunch. Kevin's head snapped back once more, blood flying from his mouth. With a loud thud he dropped to floor in a pool of blood.

Ben slowly rose to his feet, panting heavily. He looked around and spoke calmly, pointing to Kevin who wasn't moving, his blood pooling around his head. "Next person who speaks to Gwen like that will end up like him." And with that he limped over to Gwen, the crowd giving way to him. Gwen starred at him in wonder. She glanced at Kevin, who needed to go to the hospital, to Ben, who was limping and panting, but other wise fine. _Kevin was one of the best fighters we ever met, and Ben destroyed him. _Ben reached her and smiled. "You okay." he asked, ignoring all the people around them who starring at them with great interest.

Gwen nodded and then said quietly. "What about you? You're a mess. You shouldn't have been so reckless, come on, I'm taking you to the doctor right-" Ben smiled and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, cutting her off in mid sentence. Gwen tried to pull back and speak, but Ben only kissed her harder, and Gwen gave in and kissed him back, resting her arms around his waist. The two of them kissed long and hard, completely oblivious to everyone around them. After a very long time the two of them broke apart, smiling and panting, and the two of them blushed as they looked around as all the people around them cheered, clapped and wolf whistled. Finally some one yelled over the crowd. "Kiss her again, damn it!" Ben looked to Gwen with a questioning grin. Gwen rolled her eyes and leaned forward and their lips met once more, their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies pressing against each other. Ben felt his body stirring and felt himself becoming excited.

When they broke apart again he subtly loosened his pants to hide his excitement. Gwen glanced down with a knowing smile. She looked up at him with a mischievous grin and held up her bag. "How bout we go home and I try this on for you. You're parents are still going to be gone for another two days, so the house will be all to us." Ben grinned and headed off, Gwen by his side. They got only a few steps before the were surrounded by mall security. The crowd booed and yelled, more than a few screaming why they arrived after the fight had ended.

One man stepped forward and glared down at them. " You two are in trouble. You two just assaulted and hurt two people for no reason. You're coming with us." As he spoke more and more people began yelling and screaming at them. Ben grinned up at the man and yelled over the crowd. "Check you're damn cameras. Those two came at us, antagonized us and threatened us. Further more, both of they have attacked us before in the past and came here today to get even. And if you still doubt me, ask any of these people here about how that guy threatened my girlfriend!" As he finished a bunch of people near by nodded and yelled what Kevin had said. More and more people were now screaming at the security, and an extremely tall and muscular man walked up to the security officer and started asking him why they had taken so long to arrive, and everything else that they had screwed up at.

The security guards were all sweating and pale, looking around at the crowd nervously. The head security officer looked down at Ben and Gwen and said through clenched teeth. "Alright, alright, you two are free to go." Ben grinned and turned to Gwen. "Now, about that offer to try on your new outfit." Gwen laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the nearest exit. As the left and headed home, they failed to notice a person standing in the shadows, watching them intently.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it, I decided to throw in a battle before I start the main plot twist, and what a twist it will be! I couldn't decide who to use as a villain, so I threw in my character and Kevin. Since Kevin likes Gwen, he seemed the best opponent for Ben. Next chapter, well, next chapter something VERY important will happen. What could it be, I wonder:) WAIT AND SEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ben woke up groggily when he heard the doorbell. He slowly rolled over and looked at Gwen who was lying next to him. He smiled as he opened his eyes fully and starred at her. They were both lying in Ben's bed, naked, as usual. It was Sunday morning, and Ben's parents were gone for the weekend, again. They had been doing that a lot lately, leaving Friday night and coming back Sunday night. Not that Ben complained, it meant he and Gwen could spend the weekend together at his place without having to worry being interrupted or over heard by anyone.

It had been a month since the fight at the mall, when Ben and Gwen had gone on a date and been confronted by Kalva and Kevin. Ben grinned when he remembered what had happened when the two of them had gotten back to Ben's place. Gwen had put on her new bikini and the two of them had had _so _much fun. Ben still got shivers just thinking about how wild things had gotten that weekend.

The door bell rung again and Gwen stirred and opened her eyes. At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing, but she soon realized it was a grinning Ben. "What are you so happy about so early in the morning?" She asked sleepily. Ben only laughed and said quietly. "Oh, just remembering last month when you tried on your new bikini." Gwen shook her head and pushed her hands out, rolling Ben out of bed. He landed on the ground with a thump and slowly climbed up, glaring at her. For some reason he looked hilarious, and Gwen couldn't stop herself from laughing. Ben tried to keep glaring at her, but couldn't keep a straight face and wound up laughing as well.

The door bell rung again, twice. Ben looked at his door and then back at her, clearly not wanting to leave the bedroom. Gwen sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling off the covers. She looked up to see Ben starring at her naked body hungrily. Gwen turned around and headed for the shower, swaying her hips slightly, just to tease him. As she reached the door she turned to Ben and said coyly. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. See to who ever is at the door, and then maybe we can have a little fun." Ben's face brightened and he dove for his pants, quickly shoving them on. Gwen only smiled and shut the door, turning the water on.

Ben stumbled down the hallway and opened the door, wincing as at the sunlight. He blinked a couple of times and then blanched as he realized who was standing in front of him. "Morning Ben!" Grandpa said happily. Ben stood there, unsure what to do, his thoughts suddenly racing. _If he comes in and realizes Gwen's in the shower, well that won't be too bad. I can just say she spent the night. I'll just go into my room and grab a shirt and, MY ROOM! _Ben began to swear slightly as he remembered how his room looked. Gwen's clothes and underwear were lying all over the floor next to his where Gwen and Ben had tossed them the previous night. _If Grandpa see's that and the state the bed is in, he'll know right away that Gwen and I spent together last night. _The thought unsettled Ben more than a little.

Ben and Gwen had long ago gotten over the fact that they were cousins, in fact, the fact that they were cousins hardly even occurred to them any more. But Ben and Gwen knew that while they accepted their relationship, others wouldn't. If anyone found out about their relationship, they would never hear the end of it, and Ben didn't even want to think about what their family's would do. _If I let Grandpa in, he may find out, but if I don't let him in and be friendly and normal, he'll get VERY suspicious. _Ben took a breath and made up his mind. "Uh, hi Grandpa. Wanna come in?" Grandpa smiled and said. "Sure. For a second I thought you were never going to ask." Ben smiled weakly and opened the door. As Grandpa walked past him, Ben suddenly smiled as he thought of something.

Ben followed Grandpa into the kitchen and smiled and asked. "Hey, Grandpa. Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend, and it's been a while since we last spent time together. How bout you make some breakfast for us, just like old times. Gwen's even hear right now, so it'll be just like back in the summer." Grandpa paused and looked at Ben oddly, his eyes heavy and burdened, his smile strained. But before Ben could figure out what he had said wrong, Grandpa smiled warmly again and laughed. "Sure thing Ben. Gwen's here to? You're right, it'll be just like old times." And with that he turned around and started rummaging through the cabinets and fridge. Ben darted to his room and locked the door. He turned around to see Gwen walk out of the bathroom wearing the bikini she had bought a month before.

Gwen smiled at him and asked seductively. "So, Ben? Are you ready to have some more fun?" Ben starred at her, desperately wanting to climb into bed with her, then and there, if only for a short while. But he shook his head sadly and said in a tight voice. "Sorry Gwen, that will have to wait. We have company." Gwen starred ta him confused and Ben said quietly. "Grandpa just showed up, he's in the kitchen right now." Gwen's eyes widened and she dove to the floor and began throwing her clothes on. As she did so Ben placed a hand on her shoulder and said soothingly. "Relax. I convinced him to make breakfast. I told him you were here and since the three of us haven't spent time together in so long he should make breakfast, just like old times. He agreed and doing so right now, so that gives us a few minutes to talk about our options."

Gwen looked up at him uncertain of what he meant."Options?" She asked tentatively, not sure she wanted to know where Ben was going with this. Ben sat down on the bed and Gwen sat next to him. Ben looked up at her and spoke calmly, not letting his voice betray the turmoil he was feeling. "Today was a close call. Grandpa may still find out or guess about or relationship today. And even if he doesn't, one day some on will find out. And even if they don't, what are we going to do. We aren't kids anymore. Eventually we are going to have to tell our family about us."

Gwen looked at Ben, shocked, but Ben continued on anyway, determined to make her understand what he was getting at. "Gwen, I love you, and I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of having to sneak out to be with you, having to only be able to see you when my family is gone. One day we are going to have to tell our family how we feel and make them accept us. Only then can we be together. Grandpa is pretty understanding, and more importantly, he was a Plumber. He told me all about how he visited worlds where the natives married their relatives and kin. He doesn't think and judge like everyone else does. He can help us, help us in ways no one else can. If we make him promise not to tell before we tell him about us, he'll honor that promise. At the very least he will help us with our family. No one else has to know. But our families will find out one way or the other. This way, we can dictate how they find out and how they react." When Ben finally finished he stopped and looked at Gwen, watching her intently.

Gwen suddenly stood up and walked away to the window, staring out intently. Ben could tell from her tensed shoulders that she was thinking hard, weighing what Ben had just said. Ben held his breath, unsure how she would react. _Did I go too fast? Did I go too far? What if she gets mad at that idea? _These thoughts and many others rushed through Ben's mind as he watched Gwen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Ben, Gwen slowly turned around her gaze hard and unreadable. Finally she looked him in the eye and slowly nodded. "Alright, Ben." She whispered quietly, her face pale.

Ben stood up and walked over, enveloping her in a hug. Ben kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear quietly. "It's alright. We'll get through this. Grandpa will understand." Gwen huffed and sniffed, drawing in a deep breath before looking up and kissing him gently on the lips. They nodded to each other and headed toward the door. A second later they walked into the kitchen to see Grandpa sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him. As they walked in he smiled and laughed. "Hey, kids. I thought you would never come out to eat. You know, my cooking's not that bad. It's actually gotten better over the years." Grandpa laughed again, but then stopped when he saw their serious faces.

He looked from one to the other as the two of them sat down across the table from him. As the sat down side by side, Gwen and Ben both wondered how to tell their Grandpa about their relationship. It was hard enough to think about telling Grandpa, but it was even harder to _actually _tell him! Ben put reached down and held Gwen's hand, squeezing it tightly. Gwen squeezed back and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. As she opened her eyes Ben gathered his courage again and spoke in an even voice, not betraying his apprehension and growing nervousness. "Grandpa, there's something Gwen and I need to tell you. Something we have kept hidden for years. Hidden from you, hidden from the family, heck, have have kept it hidden from every body." As Ben spoke Grandpa's smile faded away, only to be replaced with a resigned frown. The old man sighed and pushed his plate away. He looked up at them and said sadly. "Took you long enough to come to me. I thought you would never tell me!"

Ben and Gwen both sat up and suddenly looked ta each other, unsure if he was talking about something else. Grandpa saw the unsure look pass between them and sighed again. "I'm talking about the fact that you two have been dating and in love for quite some time, ever since that summer trip all those years ago." Ben and Gwen both starred at him in shock, unable to believe what they were hearing. _Grandpa knew all along? _Ben thought in wonder. The notion that Grandpa knew all along and had never said anything shocked him. "Why didn't you say something?" Gwen asked, her thoughts parallel to Ben's. Grandpa shrugged and said evenly. "You two were trying so hard to keep it a secret, I figured to go along with it and wait for you to tell me. Never guessed it would take over four years."

Ben then realized with another jolt the non-nonchalant way Grandpa was talking about their relationship. _I was right after all! _Ben thought in triumph. "So you're okay with it?" He asked hopefully. Grandpa shrugged again and smiled, a little uncomfortable. " At first I wasn't sure to make of it. I thought about confronting the two of you at first, but after I saw the way you two were behaving around each other I thought differently. I saw the way the two of you seemed to change over night. Suddenly you were happy all the time, laughing and smiling when ever you spent even a minute together. You two were a couple of love struck fools that summer, and I didn't have the heart to confront you on it. At first I had thought it was just a fling, that the two of you were at the age where you were curious about that kind of thing. And since you were both spending the summer isolated with each other and driving across the country, I decided to let it play out. But over time I began to realize that you're feelings were deepening, and I came to accept you're feelings for each. After that I did everything I could to help the two of you when ever possible." Grandpa shook his head and laughed. "Let me tell ya, it wasn't easy covering for you two that last few months."

Gwen and Ben were blushing bright red now, embarrassed and unsure how to continue. But at the same time they were incredibly re-leaved, and both of them felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their chests. Gwen recovered first and asked. "What did you mean, covering for us? What have you been doing." Grandpa laughed again and said happily. "Everything. Who do you think convinced you're family to move back Gwen? I talked to both you're parents and learned that the two of you were thoroughly miserable apart. When I heard how the two of you were always depressed, never spending time with new friends and never dating, always alone. I figured you were still in love and hadn't moved on. It took a while, but I finally convinced you're father to move back Gwen." Gwen starred at her grandfather in wonder. _I can't believe he did all that for us! _

Grandpa turned to Ben a said with another laugh. "And who do you think convinced _you're_ parents to spend every weekend away from the house, letting the two of you be able to spend every single weekend together to make up for lost time and get you're feelings and relationship in order?" Now it was Ben's turn to wonder just how Grandpa had pulled it off. _He's been helping us and covering for us all this time, and we never thought to tell him! _Ben looked at Gwen's face and saw the same thoughts in her eyes. The two of them turned in unison and said. "We're sorry Grandpa." And both of them were. He had been helping them all this time and they had never realized it, never event thought to go to him for help.

Grandpa waved their apologies aside. "Don't worry about it. I knew the two of you were worried about someone finding out, so I'm not mad." But then his face grew serious once more and he said in even voice. "But enough laughter, let get serious. I have my suspicions, but I want to hear from you _exactly _what you're relationship is." Gwen and Ben didn't even look at each other and both responded immediately. "We're in love." Grandpa nodded and smiled slightly again. "Good. I thought as much, but I had to know. Now, I believe you could keep this a secret for some time. But eventually the rest of the family will find out. So I recommend telling them on you're own terms instead of them finding out on their own." Ben and Gwen nodded and Ben said. "We have thought about it and agreed on that. But we don't know how to do it."

Grandpa thought for a moment and then said with a sigh. "Neither can I, but we'll worry about that later. Right now we have more pressing worries." As he spoke his voice became grave and his face became unusually stern. He looked at the two of them and said. "Look, I know this may be embarrassing, bit it is extremely important that you tell me the truth, no matter how difficult or hard it is to answer. Do you promise to do that." Both Ben and Gwen nodded and Grandpa said I a humorless voice. "I take it you have been having sex for some time." Both Gwen and Ben blanched and turned bright red, suddenly unable to look at Grandpa. The two of them glanced at each other, and Ben managed to finally nod. Grandpa swore softly and stood up and started pacing.

Gwen saw the concern in his eyes and began to feel nervous. Finally she asked. "What's wrong Grandpa. We first made love four years ago when we were just kids. We're adults now, and it's perfectly alright for us to do so." Gwen was expecting Grandpa to nod and sit back down, to laugh and say that she was right and he was over reacting. What she wasn't expecting his glaring response and his harsh words. "You have NO IDEA what kind of trouble you could be in!"

Gwen recoiled at his harsh tone as if he had struck her, and Ben placed a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, glaring at his grandfather. Grandpa suddenly sat and and winced. "Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that there is something you two don't know. It's not that fact that you're having an affair that worries me. It's the possible repercussions that worry me." Ben shook his head in confusion and Grandpa clarified. "Ben no longer where's the omnitrix, but his DNA was still altered by it. His blood and DNA are no longer human." Grandpa looked directly into Gwen's eyes and asked quietly. "Have you taken a pregnancy test recently." Gwen's eyes shot wide in shock and Ben turned bright red.

"There wasn't any need. We used protection, and I bought Gwen birth control pills. We took precautions." Grandpa shook his head again and clarified. "You took _human precautions._ But Ben, you have to realize you are no longer human, no more than Gwen is. The omnitrix altered you're DNA, permanently. It's true you look human, but are not. The omnitrix only came off a short while ago, a few weeks before Gwen came home. But I'm afraid that over time the alterations to you're body will begin to show." Grandpa paused again and then said heavily. "Both of you are only part human. You have to understand, genetically, the two of you are growing less human every day. The birth control may not have worked!"

The room was completely silent as Ben and Gwen starred at Grandpa in horror. Gwen turned to Ben and then suddenly bolted out of her chair and into Ben's room. A second later she came out holding a box. She tossed the box onto the table and headed to the bath room. Ben looked at the box and paled when he saw it was a pregnancy test. He looked up at Grandpa and asked quietly. "What do you mean I'm no longer human?"

Grandpa closed his eyes and finally said. "Over the years you were constantly changing into other species. It is my belief that over those years and countless changes, you slowly absorbed the DNA form the countless aliens and you're body encoded them into you're DNA stream. Basically you absorbed some of their strengths, powers or traits. What exactly the changes are only time will tell. You could have become physically superior to humans, faster, stronger, tougher. Or you could have developed more alien powers and will be able to run super fast or turn into a ghost again. I honestly don't know. But regardless you _have _changed. The only question is how much. If you're body has already begun to change, you could have impregnated Gwen. And even is you haven't, she's half Anodite, and her Anodite half is growing stronger and larger everyday. They pills may not have worked."

Ben starred at Grandpa, unable to comprehend what he was saying. It was one thing to hit a button and temporarily change into an alien, but for his body to be permanently altered forever? That took some time to digest. _And what are the changes. Will I be able to live with them? Or will I change into an alien all together? _As Ben thought about it, Grandpa interrupted his thoughts. "There is one good thing from this. Because of Gwen's Anodite blood, and the omnitrix altering you're DNA, you and Gwen no longer have the same genes. Hell, you're not even the same species. There is no reason you can't be together, and I'll make sure you're parents know that when the time comes to tell them. You can be a couple now, can live a normal life, and have a family together when you're ready, albeit an alien DNA filled family, but a family none the less."

As Grandpa's words sunk in, Ben began to smile. _He's right, HE'S RIGHT! Gwen's an Anodite, and __god knows what I AM, but we are definitely no longer cousins, not genetically any ways. Our parents will have to accept us. We can leave this town and have a normal life! We can be a normal couple! IT CAN WORK! _And for the first time in months, Ben no longer was afraid what others would think. What his family would think about him and Gwen. He and Gwen loved each other, and they would have to accept it. And if they didn't, Ben could live with that.

Ben got up and rushed around the table and hugged Grandpa tightly. Grandpa got up and laughed and hugged Ben back. They were both smiling as Gwen walked out of the bathroom and sat down by the table. Ben walked forward and sat down beside her, suddenly nervous again. "Gwen?" He asked tentatively. Gwen gulped and looked up and smiled. "Ben, love." She said. "Yea, Gwen." He asked quietly. She smiled weakly again and said. "I'm pregnant."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Please review! Hope you enjoyed, told you there was a surprise coming in this chapter. If you liked this chapter wait until next time!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen starred at Ben and said it again. "Ben, I'm pregnant." Ben could only stare at Gwen in stunned silence. _Gwen's pregnant! I got Gwen pregnant! _It was all Ben could think of. Then he looked at Gwen and saw that she was smiling weakly, but Ben could could see that she was struggling not to cry, that she was afraid and unsure what to think. Ben grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, embracing her, hugging her tightly, letting her know how much he cared about her. He kissed her lightly and pushed her face up so that she looked up and saw that he was smiling.

Ben leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "That's wonderful, Gwen." He raised his hand and wiped away Gwen's tears smiling all the while. He raised Gwen's hands and kissed them. "That's wonderful Gwen. You're going to make a great mother." But while Ben was trying to be positive, he wasn't feeling very cheerful on the inside. _I got Gwen pregnant! What are we going to do? Does she want to keep the baby? And how will we tell our families? _These thoughts raced through Ben's mind, and he finally asked. "Uh, Gwen? How do you, feel, about this? What are you thinking?"

Gwen huffed again and reached up and wiped the tears off her face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. _I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with Ben's baby! _The thought brought with it a thousand thoughts and feelings. She wasn't sure how she felt. While she was certainly shocked, and dismayed, she also felt a little thrill, and as she rested her hand on her stomach, she couldn't help but to smile a little at the thought of the baby growing in her womb.

She looked up at Ben and said in a trembling voice. "I don't know, I honestly don't know. I, I'm a little confused. I feel afraid and nervous, I, I don't know what we're going to do." As she paused, Ben prompted. "But?" Gwen breathed deeply and said in a stronger voice. "But I know in my heart that I want to keep the baby. I won't get an abortion, and I won't hide my pregnancy. I'm pregnant, and I'm not ashamed." Gwen steadied herself and looked at Ben. "I don't know how you feel, but I hope you feel the same way. I want you to be the father, to help me raise our child. If, if you, don't want to, I'll, I'll understand. I—"

Ben interrupted he with the most passionate kiss they had ever had that left her completely breathless. Ben looked at her with a wounded expression. "Of course I want to be with you to raise _our _child! I don't care what anyone else thinks, says or does. That our child and we will both raise it, and to _HELL_ with everyone else." When Gwen heard the determination and strength in Ben's tone, she wept with joy and grabbed Ben, hugging him tightly. Gwen knew that Ben was in love with her and wanted to be with her, but she had secretly been afraid that he wasn't ready or willing to raise a child. But she had been wrong, and Gwen had never been so glad in life to be wrong.

The two of the embraced for a long time. Finally the two of them turned to Grandpa who was smiling and starring at them oddly. When he saw them starring back at him he just shook his head. "You two really are a couple of love struck fools. Well, first and foremost, Gwen, Ben, congratulations. I think you two will make great parents."

But then the old man grew serious and looked at the two of them sternly. "Now, about you're pregnancy. First, I think we need to tell you're parents. Not right away, but soon, _very _soon. We don't know how much we time we have." Ben and Gwen looked at him in confusion. "But Grandpa, I only got pregnant recently. That means we have months before I even begin to show any sings. Shouldn't we wait for the right moment to tell our parents. And we should plan how we are going to tell them. I don't think being blunt and 100 percent honest will be the right approach."

Grandpa shook his head again and clarified with a sigh. "You're not humans, remember? We don't know what this pregnancy will be like, or how long. You could give birth in nine months, or nine weeks. And the child will have a human appearance, however there is no way you're child will be human. There for I strongly recommend the two of you inform you're parents of _everything, _soon, then you two come with me to a hidden clinic my friend runs. She's a Plumber as well, and has the most advanced medical center on earth, with alien technology, data records and medicine. Gwen, you will be able to give birth there and you and you're child will be safe in case something unexpected or complicated happens. " Gwen paled and nodded, instinctively placing a protective hand over her stomach.

Ben thought for a moment and then asked. "Are saying Gwen should stay at the clinic her _entire _pregnancy. I want her to be safe, but having Gwen stay in some medical clinic, no matter how advanced it is, will be like locking her up in a cell. I want our child to be safe, but I don't want to make Gwen miserable." Gwen squeezed Ben's hand in thanks, for she had been thinking the same thing. _I want my baby to be safe, and I'll do what ever is necessary to protect it, but spending that long of a time in a medical clinic would make even me miserable. _Grandpa's response interrupted her train of thought. "Hm, maybe you're right. Okay, tell you what, we'll compromise. You tell you're parents and we deal with them and the repracutions then and there. After we're finished dealing with them, we take you to the clinic and have my friend examine you Gwen. She can perform several tests that will be able to tell us what we should expect about you're pregnancy, including length, date of birth and other factors. If she says it's okay for you to spend you're pregnancy away from the clinic you may. _But_, if she says other wise, that you're pregnancy is dangerous or too fast, you _will _spend it there. Deal?" Gwen thought for a moment and then nodded.

Grandpa nodded in approval and then closed his eyes in thought. " Okay, now the difficult part. Telling you're parents." He opened his eyes and looked at them in resignation. "I'm sorry to say I honestly can't think of any special way or time to tell them that will make things less, well, less difficult. My only advice is do it soon, very soon. The sooner we have Gwen checked out the better. I know you feel fine, but you could already be developing problems and you and you're child could already be in danger. My advice, tell them tomorrow. When Ben's parents get home, Gwen can call her parents over and we can tell both of them then."

Ben and Gwen paled and suddenly became very nervous. _I knew we would have to tell them soon, but not THAT soon! _Ben thought. He looked at Gwen and saw that she was likewise nervous. They looked at each other for a long time, thoughts racing in between them, the two of them communicating without words. Finally they nodded to each to each other and turned to Grandpa and said in unison. "Agreed. We'll tell them tomorrow." Grandpas nodded back and closed his eyes and sighed again. "I've got to contact my friend and let her know what's going on and to tell her that we're coming. She's going to want everything in advance so she can begin preparing now. That way she will be ready by the time we arrive." Grandpa opened his eyes and thought for a moment before adding. "Oh, Ben? Since you are the father, she is going to want to inspect and test you as well. With her equipment she will be able to tell exactly how you're DNA has been altered. She may even be able to predict what kind of changes have occurred and how you're body has been changed and how it will change." Ben nodded and smiled, glad. _It will be good to know what to expect in the future. At least she will be able to tell me what to expect and how I will change._

And with that Grandpa stood and headed for the door. As he reached he turned back and said. " I'll be back tomorrow night at Seven. Wait for me before telling you're parents. If I'm there I can help, and if you're parents complain or press you for information, just tell them that I told you to call them together and that _I'm_ the one who has something to say. They'll buy that and leave you alone. See you tomorrow, kids." And with that he was gone, shutting the door behind him. Ben and Gwen sat there for some time, simply holding each others hand and thinking about what was to come. Finally Ben stood up and pulled Gwen to her feet. "Come on Gwen, lets go for a walk. It will be some time before we come back to town, and I think we should get out of the house." Gwen nodded and the two of them headed for the door, each one trying no to think about tomorrow night.

**Tomorrow Night 7:00**

Ben and Gwen were sitting on a couch in Ben's living room. Ben parents were sitting on another and so were Gwen's. Earlier that night when Ben's parents had gotten home Ben and Gwen had told them that Grandpa wanted to tell them and Gwen's parents something important and that he would be arriving at their house at 7:00. A quick phone call had Gwen's parents over as well. The six of them sat there, waiting for Grandpa to arrive. Ben and Gwen's parents were completely at ease, after Ben's father had told them all that Grandpa was probably going on some other vacation or trip like he always did. But while their parents were smiling and laughing as the talked about old times, Ben and Gwen were sitting quietly next to each other, holding hands and trying not to let their nervousness show. Finally the heard a noise at the front door and in walked Grandpa. He stood in the door and surveyed his family, his face serious and pale. Ben and Gwen's parents stopped smiling and laughing when they saw his face.

Ben's dad was the first to speak. "What is it dad?" Grandpa walked in and sat down in a chair and faced Ben and Gwen. "I guess its time kids. Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Ben and Gwen glanced at each other and then Ben said quietly. "I'll tell them." Ben and Gwen had talked all morning on how to tell their parents about everything, and had finally came up with something that would help lesson the shock. Ben's mom asked. "Tell us what, Ben?"

Ben looked at his parents and aunt and uncle and said calmly. "The four of you all know about Grandpa's job. How he was a Plumber, how he interacted with aliens and fought them." Ben's dad and uncle glanced at each other briefly, their faces hard. "Well, the thing is, he isn't the only one. Years ago I found an alien device that allowed me to change into change into aliens, and using that I helped Grandpa with his job as a Plumber." Ben's parents went white with shock and slowly turned to look at Grandpa, who nodded. "He's telling the truth. Back four years ago when I took them on a trip for the summer Ben found an alien device, the most powerful alien weapon ever created, the Omnitrix. Using it he became a human weapon." Grandpa paused and then looked at his two sons and their wives and said in a serious tone. "You never knew, but but that summer Ben spent the whole time fighting aliens bent on the destroying this planet. If it wasn't for Ben, everyone on Earth would be dead." Ben's parents slowly turned and looked back at Ben, both of them starring at him in shock, unable to believe what they were hearing.

Finally Ben's father said in a quite voice. "You mean to tell me that you got my son involved in you're battles, dad?" He was starring at his son, trying to digest what he was hearing. When he asked this question Grandpa smiled and laughed. "Got Ben involved in my battles? Are you kidding, a day wouldn't go by without Ben _trying _to find a battle of his own. It was all I could do to keep him from running around in alien form attacking every alien and criminal in sight." Ben blushed slightly but looked up at his father and nodded. "Grandpa's right, dad. _I _found the Omnitrix, _I _used it to turn into aliens when ever I saw a criminal or alien, and _I _was the one who chose to battle aliens bent on killing everyone on earth. Grandpa tried to stop me every time, but I never listened to him, or Gwen."

At that moment Gwen's dad spoke up. "Wait, you mean to tell me _Gwen _was involved as well?" Gwen sighed and looked at her parents. "Mom, dad, you know how Grandma was an Anodite?" Both Gwen's parents nodded, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "How did you know that, honey?" Gwen's mother asked. "We never told you that." Gwen shook her head. "You didn't have to." Gwen closed her eyes and raised her hand and clenched her fist, causing it to glow bright purple and crackle with energy. As her fist continued to glow with mana, she opened her eyes, which were now glowing bright purple as well. Now it was Gwen's parents turn to stare in shock at their child. Gwen spoke in a calm voice that seemed some how far away, yet it radiated with power. "You didn't have to tell me because I'm an Anodite as well. I am only part human." Gwen released her fist and the glowing energy disappeared. "And my Anodite side grows stronger and more powerful with every passing day."

Ben and Gwen's parents were starring at their children helplessly, unable to believe everything they were being told. Ben and Gwen's parents were stunned and confused, but they weren't stupid. Ben's dad looked at Grandpa keenly and asked and a suspicious voice. " I can understand why you wouldn't tell us, but why now. Why keep it a secret for so long and then suddenly tell us. What's really going on." Grandpa smiled ruefully. "I guess I deserved that, after how I raised you and you're brother." Grandpa looked at Gwen and Ben and said sadly. "Tell them."

Ben and Gwen nodded and Ben said loudly. "We are telling you this because it is necessary. There is another, larger secret we have been hiding from everyone, even Grandpa." He looked at Gwen, who nodded. Gwen took a deep breath and said quietly. "I'm pregnant." Gwen's dad jolted up and starred at his daughter in shock, yelling "YOUR WHAT?!" Gwen's mom covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" Gwen's mother asked in a week and quite voice. "Honey, you, you're pregnant? You're kidding, right. Please, tell me you're kidding!" Gwen closed her eyes and said weekly. "Yes, mom, I'm pregnant." She was crying now, and suddenly she turned to Ben and hugged him, burying her face in in his shoulder. Ben hugged her tightly, hushing her as she sobbed weekly into his shoulder. Gwen's parents began bombarding Gwen with questions in loud voices, one after another.

Ben continued to pat Gwen and hug her as he glared at his aunt and uncle. "Will you two shut the fuck up!" Gwen's parents starred at Ben, stunned. Ben's mom yelled at him to watch his mouth, but Ben cut her off. "No Mom! I won't." Ben pointed a finger at Gwen's parents and said in an angry voice. "You're her parents, you're supposed to help her end encourage her, not make her cry! I'm ashamed of you! I ashamed to even be related to you! You're daughter's a strong willed woman, and here she is crying for the first time in years and all you can do is bombard her with questions, without any thought to her feelings! Get a grip and leave her be, or I'll kick you out the front door and not let you see her until _I _feel like she is ready." Gwen's parents starred at Ben, suddenly silent. They starred at Ben and saw the determination in his eyes and knew that he would do exactly that. They sat back and looked at each other, suddenly ashamed of themselves, ashamed of how they had reacted, but mostly ashamed how their nephew was right and they had been to blind to see it. They relaxed and waited, silent.

Ben turned to his parents and said in a quite voice. "That goes for you to. I don't care if you're my parents, if you upset Gwen or bother her, I'll kick _you _out, and you can spend the week at Gwen's house. Gwen's already upset enough as it is." Ben's parents starred at their son, unable to understand why he was suddenly so hostile. Ben's dad starred at his son suspiciously and ask. "Ben, whats going on?"

Ben hugged Gwen even tighter and said. "Mom, dad, I know this may come as a shock, but I, I'm not human, not anymore." Ben's mom and dad were already stunned and shocked, so now they were only mildly surprised and confused at his statement. "What do you mean, not human?" His mom asked. Ben sighed and said. "The Omnitrix was a device that had the DNA of thousands of alien species encoded into it. I wore it and used it for years, constantly changing into other species. Grandpa believes that over the years my body absorbed the DNA from the Omnitrix and replaced my DNA with alien DNA. In short, genetically I'm no longer human." His parents looked at him, still confused, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

Ben sighed and said evenly. "What I'm trying to say is that Gwen's an Anodite, and I'm becoming a hybrid from countless alien species. In short, Gwen and I are no longer related to each other I any way." Ben took a deep breath and said. "I told you all of that because I'm the father. I'm the one that got Gwen pregnant." Now, Gwen and Ben's parents were already confused, shocked and stunned, but nothing they had been told up to now had prepared them for this. "WHAT!" All four of the adults yelled in unison. They starred at their children, unable to comprehend, to _believe _what they were hearing. "You, you, YOU'RE COUSINS!" Ben's mom yelled. Gwen's mom nodded and yelled. "You're RELATED to each other!"

Ben stood up and roared at the top of his lunges, screaming at his parents, trying to make them understand"NO WERE ARE'NT! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY! GWEN AND I AREN'T RELATED TO EACH OTHER! WE AREN'T EVEN THE SAME SPECIES! DON'T THE FOUR OF YOU GET IT! GWEN AND I AREN'T HUMANS! NOT ANY MORE! WE ARE ONLY PART HUMAN! WE AREN'T RELATED TO EACH OTHER IN ANY WAY ANYMORE!" Ben and Gwen's parents starred at him, suddenly speechless.

Ben was panting heavily now, and as he drew another deep breath Grandpa said quietly. "Ben, sit down, and be quite." Ben glared at his grandfather, but nodded and sat down. As he sat down he pulled Gwen against him and hugged her again, glaring at their parents all the while. Grandpa looked at the four adults and said evenly. "Now you know why they didn't tell you. They kept this, _all _of this a secret, because of you. They knew you would react like this, and so they hid it. Before you start yelling and get all huffed up, listen to what I have to say."

Grandpa paused and then said quietly. "What Ben just said is true, all of it, and I suggest you listen. Gwen is an Anodite. She was born with a human body, but make no mistake, her veins runs thick with her Grandmother's blood. She is no more human than her grandmother was. And Ben, well, Ben was born a regular human. But he Omnitrix had the DNA of every alien species in the universe encoded into it. He only accessed changed into a a few of them, but Ben's DNA absorbed and replicated those alien's genes. He is now no more human than Gwen. He looks human, but that is all that he has in common with the human species. Over time, the changes to his DNA will become more obvious. Face it, you're children are not humans and they are not related to each other. They accepted this, and that allowed them to fall in love. And they _are _in love, truly in love. When Gwen moved away, the two of them became depressed and miserable over night. For four years the were miserable. They never made new friends, never dated anyone else, never went out and had fun. They isolated themselves, spending their time brooding over the past and wishing to be together once more. They love each other, and they don't care what the rules and laws of society are. Their aliens, those rules don't apply to them. And if you can't accept that, then they will leave you and you will most likely never see them again. And personally I wouldn't blame them. They are not related in any way any more, and if you can't accept that, then you are blind. And if you force them away, they will leave, and you will have failed as parents."

Grandpa paused again, looking at Gwen and Ben's parents, who were starring back at him, and the old man notices that they were suddenly looking uncomfortable. He said again in an even voice. "So, what will it be. Will you accept that they are not human any more, and the rules and laws of man no longer apply to them, or will you be unable to accept their love for what is, and force them away. Those are the only two options. So, what will it be?" Ben's mother and father looked at each other, and Gwen's parents looked ta their daughter, who was hugging Ben and still had her face buried in his chest. Finally Gwen's mom said tentatively. "Gwen? Honey?"

Gwen slowly sat up and looked at her parents, her eyes red. Gwen's mom stood up and walked over and sat down next to her daughter. Gwen looked up at her mother, who was now starring at her daughter with compassion and understanding. Gwen smiled weekly before leaning forward and hugging her mother, who hugged her back, whispering encouragements into Gwen's ears. Ben looked up at Gwen's mother and saw the woman nod at him and smile weakly. Ben nodded back and mouthed the words, "_Thank you". _Ben then stood and stepped away from the couch as Gwen's dad stood up. As the older mam walked by and stopped in front of Ben.

He glanced at his daughter before turning back to Ben and whispering so that Gwen couldn't hear. "Ben, I love Gwen, she's my daughter, and I'm still uncomfortable with you're relationship, but I understand what you and Grandpa were saying. I'm ashamed of how I reacted when I heard the news. You were right, and I'm glad that Gwen fell in love you. When Gwen became upset, you stood up for her and defended her, it didn't matter who was upsetting her. And you admitted you're relationship and stood up for what you believed it. You have become a strong willed and dependable man, and I now realize that you will stand by Gwen's side no matter what. It makes me feel odd to ask this, but what are the two of you going to do about you're child?"

Ben looked up at his uncle and said calmly. "Gwen wants to keep the child, and so we shall. I will raise the child by her side. I am not going to leave her or abandon her and her child. I love her with all my heart, and if Gwen will accept, I will marry her, with or without you're approval and blessing."

Gwen's father nodded and said solemnly. "I was hoping you would say that. You are indeed a man, and if Gwen wished to marry you, then the two of you have my blessing and approval. If the two of you ever need anything, come to me and my wife. We are family after all." And with that he moved off and sat down next to his wife and daughter, hugging them both.

Ben turned to his parents, who were now standing only a few feet away. He walked over and said calmly. "Mom, dad, I don't know what you're thoughts and feelings are, and not to be rude, but I honestly don't care. I love Gwen, and if you can accept that, great. If not, to hell with you. Recently the Plumbers have practically been begging me to join their ranks, and they have offered Gwen a position as well. Thanks to my exploits with the Omnitrix and Gwen's powers and skill, and the Plumbers have said that they need our help with several disputes. As Plumbers Gwen and I will be able to make a decent living doing what we love, and what comes naturally to us. We will live happily, able to take care of ourselves and all the children we can want. We can buy a home, provide us with a comfortable living. So if you can't accept it, we'll move away, and live happily. So, what will it be?" Ben's parents looked at him, and while his mother was pale and looked nervous, Ben noticed that his father was grinning slightly.

Finally his father held out his hand and said calmly. "You may be my son, but my brother was right. You have become a man, and a damned good one I might add. You stood by the woman you loved and stood up to us and her parents, took responsibility for you're actions, and aren't running away from you're obligations and responsibilities. I may need a little time to get used to the idea of you marrying Gwen, I can accept it. You are no longer human, and neither is Gwen. Grandpa is right, the rules and laws of man no longer apply to you." He smiled and hugged his son. As he stepped back he said. "I understand that you two will probably move to another town so you can have a regular relationship, but please keep you're mother and I informed. If, uh, when you two get married, invite us to the wedding. And if you do become a Plumber, tell you're mother and I all about it." Ben grinned and hugged his father and mother. He turned back to Gwen who was talking to her parents, both of whom were smiling slightly and whispering to her.

Gwen looked up at Ben and smiled slightly. Ben grinned back, gripping something in his pocket, unsure what to do. The meeting had gone well. Hell, it had gone a hundreds times better than Ben had ever hoped for. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to pull out his gift, not yet. The previous night when he and Gwen had discovered Gwen was pregnant and they had decided to tell their parent about their relationship, Ben had made a decision. After Gwen went to bed, he had gone out and bought it, a very, very special gift. But Ben was afraid, afraid to rush in and give it to her and ruin a very good day. As he debated whether or not to give it to her, Ben felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father grinning broadly. "Stop dancing about the bush and ask her already. I just admitted that you had become a man. Don't change back into a confused boy on me. Get on you're knees already."

Ben looked up at his father, stunned. "How did you know?" His father laughed. "I'm you're father, aren't I? I could also tell cause you're uncle looked just like you when he thought about it. Now stop delaying and give it to her already!" Ben nodded and walked over to Gwen. As he approached she stood up and walked over to him, smiling. Ben stopped before her and said in a quite voice. "Gwen, I know I got you pregnant, and I want you to know that I am neither upset or ashamed of my self or you. I know we are still young, I'm only 19 and you're 20. But I love you and will stand by you, and I will help you raise our child. I love you, and you are pregnant with my child. There fore I think now is the proper time to ask you this." Ben dropped to his knees and held up a black case and handed it to Gwen. She gently took the case and opened it, revealing a beautiful handcrafted golden diamond ring. As Gwen felt the breath leave her lungs, Ben asked. "Gwen, will you marry me?"

For a split second, nobody moved, for a split second, Ben's mind and heart were completely devoid of any thought or feeling. To Ben, for a split second the entire universe came to a halt, and time it's self came to a halt. To Ben that split second seemed like an eternity. Then Gwen smiled and yelled. "YES!" And then, to Ben, time seemed to leap forward, as if to say that it never froze. Suddenly Gwen was in his arms and Ben was surrounded by cheering and crying mothers and cheering fathers. Grandpa was chuckling to himself in his chair, reminding himself just how old he had gotten.

As Ben hugged Gwen, his fiance, his future wife and the mother of his child, he felt as if he would explode from joy. He didn't think about Gwen's uncertain pregnancy, what his child would be like, his career as a Plumber. All of that was stripped from his mind. All he could think of is. _I'm going to get married!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Please Review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, took me while to decide how to write. And don't worry, if you think the story's winding down, you are wrong, VERY wrong. I'm only warming up, I still got several plot twists in mind.**


End file.
